Ask The Naruto Cast
by crystal-ice-mirrors
Summary: COMPLETE! All of the Naruto characters have been kidnapped, imprisoned, and forced to answer your questions against their will. This is a humor thing that I decided to try. Read, Review, and Ask Questions. Rated T for cursing, which might get extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea I'd like to do co-operatively with writing my story.**

**Naruto: Well, uh, we're here!**

**Sasuke: Against our will…**

**Naruto: And we're gonna answer any of your questions! So, uh, hey teme what are the rules on this again?**

**Sasuke: You're such and idiot, just shut up and let someone else do that.**

**Naruto: No! You shut up!**

**Sakura: Well, while those two idiots are continuing, the rules are you can ask any character from the Naruto Universe, alive or dead, any question and we'll be happy to answer. We'll respond maybe once a week, depending on how this turns out. If this becomes too popular, we might not get to your answers straight away. So- AHHHHHH Naruto! Get away from Sasuke!**

**Naruto: Meeenghmnph! Go ahead and ask away! Shut up Teme!**

**Kakashi: Whoa! Hey guys? Where's the door?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi: Uh, Hello, and welcome to the second installment of Ask the Naruto Cast.**

Sasuke- Have you ever came face to face with a fan boy?

Itachi- same question...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Sasuke: What?! -is disgusted- As if I don't get enough fangirls, I have to have a fanboy? Eww, that is so disgusting.**

**Kiba: I would think Naruto would be your fan boy. Ya know because he's so obsessed with beating you and all.**

**Naruto: Shut up Kiba, before I whip that doggy ass of yours. -points and glares menacingly-**

**Orochimaru: SSSassuke, I'm your fanboy, don't you forget that. -purrs-**

**Itachi: If a man or a fanboy starts to come on to me, I'll kill him.**

Okay... I wanted to know:  
Yondaime: Why didn't you just seal the Kyuubi inside of yourself and when you died, the Kyuubi would die and never be a threat to your village again?

Hahaha, I've been wondering that for a while now. Sounds great. You'll be seeing me around for a while XD

Rikku-chan

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Yondaime: Oh, hey guys.**

**Kakashi: Sensei?**

**Yondaime: I sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, so he could have access to it when he's older. Also, I didn't want the Kyuubi to die completely, nor did I want it to completely take over Naruto's body.**

**Naruto: Why me?**

**Jiraiya: Because the Yondaime is your father.**

**Naruto: Really?! -runs off in excitement-**

i think this game is a good idea.  
my question is:  
does sasuke like sakura back?  
i hope the answer is yes.

Alberto 4395

**Sasuke: I'm sorry, but no, I do not like Sakura. I can't stand her extreme fangirling.**

**Sakura: -cries in corner-**

**Ino: Ha! In your face, Billboard Brow!**

**Sasuke: I didn't say I liked you either.**

does itachi like/love/ think sakura is good looking?

Cherryredblossom

**Itachi: Who?**

**Kisame: -whisper whisper-**

**Itachi: What does she look like?**

**Kisame: -whisper-**

**Itachi: Which one is it, Kisame?!**

**Kisame: That one, right there! **

**Itachi: Oh! The one my foolish brother constantly talks about and dreams about.**

**Sakura: -eyes lighten up-**

**Sasuke: Shut up! I'll kill you!**

**Itachi: Oh, That'll be the day. Anyways, if she causes him pain, she is my friend then. But I do not like Sakura, nor love her. And the only person who I think is good looking is me.**

**Kakashi: Well, that's all that we have for this week, I guess. We'd like more questions next time. Keep sending in your questions and comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anko: Welcome to the third-**

**Ibiki: This is more like the second**

**Anko: Shut up! I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm hosting the second, err, I mean, third installment of Ask the Naruto Cast. All right, let the questions begin!**

Hey again! Sorry I took so long. I went to an anime convention... They made me hug Jariya, 3 times. Then Hidan once, suprisingly Hidan didn't kill me. Some guy put two swords around me neck, growled at me, and then walked away... but it was over-all fun. I got a bear hug from a naruto, and an Itachi (Girl dressed as Itachi) asked to hug me because I was dressed as Kiba because he was easy to dress up as and I had only gotten 12 hours notice that I was going. I ended up getting a wallit with Itachi on it.

My question for everyone is- what do you think of that (?) people who were mentioned.

Itachi and Sasuke- I actually don't know any of your fan boys, but I may have met one for you Kiba...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: I love hugs from beautiful women!**

**Hidan: Hmm…, hugs from women are nice, I guess.**

**Naruto: Who's the guy with two swords? Do you know Sasuke? –gets in his face-**

**Sasuke: Get out of my face, dobe!**

**Naruto: I love hugs!! –is happy-**

**Itachi: You got a wallet with my beautiful face on it? Good choice, indeed.**

**Sasuke: Good, I don't either…**

**Itachi: I don't want any…**

**Kiba: –weirded out- Whatever the long black-haired homicidal maniac said.**

Entries not allowed:

1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.  
2. One or two liners.  
3. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.  
4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.  
5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.  
6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Miss Aranncar

**Harry: Fine, whatever. Oh, by the way, I'm teh guy writing this. :D**

**Naruto: What a prick! I'm gonna find this person, and beat them. Dattebayo!**

**Sasuke: Just sit down and shut up!**

**Naruto: No! You shut up, Teme!**

haha LOVE your answer lol. n.n

ok new question...and here it is! Does Kiba like Sakura and if so does she like him back?

thanks for answering my question lylnlnlnl

cherryredblossom

**Itachi: Well, thank you for enjoying my answer.**

**Kiba: Uhh, -blushes- I think she's a total babe. Yeah, she's pretty hot. –purrs- **

**Sakura: -shoots an evil glare at Kiba-**

**Naruto: Aren't you supposed to growl?**

**Sakura: Kiba's kinda… weird. It's also weird how he's with his dog so much. Kiba might have fleas or something. Does he sleep with Akamaru?!**

**Kiba: -is disappointed-**

**Akamaru: Woof woof woof Arf (Kiba has more fleas than me. He keeps trying to cuddle next to me.)**

**Kiba: Hey, shut it Akamaru! No kibbles for you!**

**Naruto: You shouldn't treat your dog like that.**

All the bijuu:  
Is there a tenth bijuu? If so, what is their form and power?

Rikku-chan

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Shukaku or Ichibi: What?**

**Nibi: She asked if there was another bijuu, ass.**

**Kyuubi: No, there isn't a tenth one. I am the most powerful. Did I ever tell you that one time, I out-wrestled my siblings, the other bijuu, and got the last cookie? Because I did, and it was very rewarding**

**Sanbi: Yeah, and you gave me a wedgie so hard, I had to get surgery to remove it.**

**Kyuubi: Anyways, if there was a tenth bijuu, I might have to kill him. –snickers-**

**Shukaku: Hell, we don't even know where Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, and Hachibi are. It's just me, Nibi, Sanbi,Yonbi, and –coughs- the loser –coughs- Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: I heard that! You're just jealous because I'm a nine-tailed fox and you're just a single-tailed raccoon-badger thing. –evil laughs-**

my question this time is:  
does naruto like hinata back?

Alberto4395

**Naruto: Well, uh, I think Hinata's cool and all, but she's a kind of timid and weird person.**

**Hinata: -blushes and then is disappointed-**

**Naruto: Why do you ask?**

**Shino: Because Hinata has…**

**Hinata: No! Shino don't!! –rushes to keep him quiet and blushes madly-**

**Shino: -shrugs-**

**Kiba: Hinata Hyuga's got a…**

**Hinata: KIBA!! NO!!**

**Kiba: A major…**

**Hinata: KIBA!! PLEASE DON'T!! –goes hysterical-**

**Kiba: -smirks- Crush on…**

**Naruto: Who? Who?! –excited-**

**Kiba: -laughs evilly- ON YOU, NARUTO!!**

**Hinata: -goes wide-eyed, turns a deep-red, and faints-**

**Naruto: -is really excited- Really? A girl likes me?! OH BOY! –runs over to pick up Hinata- Hey, um, Hinata?**

**Hinata: Naruto?**

**Naruto: Will you be, uh, my girlfriend?**

**Hinata: Oh, Naruto! Yes!**

**Naruto: -hugs Hinata-**

**Sakura: Amazing… Naruto finds love before me… -is sad-**

**Anko: Wow! What an interesting episode this time. That's all we have for this time. Again, this is your host, Anko Mitarashi! Next time, we'd like more reviews so keep sending 'em in. See you guys next time! I'm-**

**Ibiki: We know, we know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guy: Hello, everybody! I am the youthful Might Guy! Today, I am youthfully hosting the fourth awesome installment of Ask the Naruto Cast. Alright, let the power of youth explode, with these flaming questions! Yeah!**

**Kakashi: You overdid it… again.**

Um... I have a question for itachi. Now that most of your family is dead, how do you feel?? And do you have anger managment problems??

Peinluvr

**Itachi: -is silent- …**

**Kisame: Oh yeah, he has major anger management problems. He doesn't show it a lot, because he always stands around like a statue. But I always have to watch what I say otherwise he'll- UULP!! Ahh! Itachi-san, I was just joking.**

**Itachi: Kisame, you have pissed me off for the last time. Now witness 72 hours of torture! Tsukiyomi!!**

**Kisame: No, no, NO!! -Is watching an educational video about the benefits of shark hunting and fishing-**

GAARA!! I have been hearing rumers that Gaara has fallen in love with his student. Is that true? Also, what is up with the whole GaaraXSakura and GaaraXLee thing? I don't think Gaara is gay or loves some pink haired freak. Pease get back to me ASAP!!

Rage08

**Gaara: Who, Matsuri? No, I do not have a relationship with my student. I care about her only as a student, and I only want for her well-being. So, no, this is not true.**

**Kankuro: Yeah, as if the world needed anymore Student-teacher relationships.**

**Gaara: -ignores Kankuro- As for the Gaara-Sakura and Gaara-Lee thing, at one time, she might have been beautiful to me, but sadly she is no longer. Sorry, but I am not gay. I do not have a romantic relationship with Rock Lee. We are good friends though, but nothing more.**

**Lee: I am in love with the youthful Sakura-san, not in love with my friend, Gaara.**

My question is...is Sakura and itachi teamed up could they beat sasuke?

Thanks for answering my last question

cherryredblossom

**Kiba: Uhh, that question was a painful question…**

**Sakura: You're welcome for your answer, I guess. I think I am still in love with Sasuke. The only reason why I would want to beat him is because he left me.**

**Sasuke: …**

**Itachi: I would like as many allies as it takes to defeat my little brother.**

**Sasuke: Shut up! I already kicked your ass!**

**Itachi: You got lucky…**

meep cool story. XD  
question:is there a cat demon? If so how many tails does it have?  
2: question (if thats allowed I couldn't understand the rules) will sakura join the akatsuki?

Auraclaritykat

**Naruto: Yeah, there's a cat demon. We tried to protect the jinchuuriki containing it from Hidan and Kakuzu, and then we kicked Hidan and Kakuzu's asses.**

**Hidan: -grumbles- The cat demon is Nibi, or also known as two-tailed.**

**Nibi: Yeah and I'm sealed inside this one girl.**

**Sakura: Umm, why do I want to join Akatsuki? Half of their members are dead, and plus I'm a good person, not evil.**

i was thinking what my brothers said about sasuke. Is sasuke gay or not? but they love itachi sorry i just had to get it out. And also i was why everyone pairs up sakura with any boys in Naruto. Well i think that about it but i will think some more questions that needs to be answer well thank you for answering my questions.

Disneyrulz23

**Sasuke: No, I am not gay. I just don't have an interest in girls.**

**Itachi: Yes, your brothers love me; yes, that is a good sign.**

**Sakura: -is disturbed- Why does everyone pair me up with everyone? I thought Hinata was the person that everyone thought was a hooker.**

**Hinata: -hides behind her jacket sleeves- I am not a p-prostitute!**

**Naruto: Don't talk about my girl like that! Especially you, Sakura-chan! Maybe everyone pairs you up with all the guys, because they like you and stuff! -growls at Sakura-**

My question is to all the akatsuki:  
do you guys/girls think of eachother as family?  
Don't be shy, I think it's cool. The closer you are, the more you help eachother out, then the more stronger you guys make eachother. Like I said before, DON'T BE SHY! And that's an order.Hehe. Anyway, Ja Ne.

killergirl01

**Deidara: Me and Sasori were drinking buddies, until Sasori-sama died.**

**Sasori: Uhh, Deidara, I'm right here.**

**Deidara: Sasori, un, I miss you, drinking buddy!**

**Sasori: I'M RIGHT HERE!!**

**Hidan: Kakuzu was awkward at times, but he was a good partner.**

**Kakuzu: I hate Hidan. He always acted like a pretty boy, and thought he was all that.**

**Zetsu: I was never really close to Orochimaru, he always kinda freaked me out, you know. But, Tobi is a really good friend to me.**

**Kisame: I like Tobi, too. He makes our group happy.**

**Tobi: -feels loved- Oh boy! -hugs Deidara-**

**Deidara: Tobi, get off of me, hm!**

**Sasori: Leader-sama and Konan are only close to each other. They had the room next to mine, and a lot of times, their bed squeaks would keep me up till midnight.**

**Pein: Th-that's not true… -turns slightly red-**

**Konan: -blushes-**

**Pein: But, uh, other than that, yes we are a like family, sometimes. We don't always spend time around a dinner table talking about our day, but sometimes we have family moments.**

**Zetsu: -snickers- Hey, Leader-sama, don't forget to use a condom!!**

**Pein: No, Zetsu, no.**

**Konan: STOP! -is red-**

Yondiame, Itachi and Sasori: Would you mind if I revived you and you kicked Sasuke (Itachi), Sakura (Sasori) and Pein's (Yondiame) asses?

Rikku-chan

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Sasuke: If Itachi couldn't kick my ass the first time, what makes you think he could the second time.**

**Itachi: Hey, did she ask you? Did she? -sigh- Revival would be nice…**

**Sasori: Since, it was Chiyo-baachan who killed me, I think little Sakura might be weak enough to kill, hmm, yeah.**

**Yondaime: I don't really have a problem with Pein, other than he's the Akatsuki leader.**

**Pein: Damn right!**

Beautiful? Hm... I'll think on that... Jariaya... would you be happy two know I hugged you twice willingly... I went a little insane after 9 and one half hours in a line...

Hidan... I'm suprised that you are not mad, I think my friend is putting it on you tube... Hey... she asked you and you said whatever and so what was I to do? Don't kill me.

The guy with the two swords was not from your world Naruto... so leave Sasuke-teme alone!

Yes Itachi. It is an awesome Wallet. My registration card says Itachi's undercover agent, but first before I keep it, I have to know if I am/can be.

Don't worry Kiba... AND DON'T CALL ITACHI-SAMA THAT! You're cool.

The more I get into anime the cooler Hidan is getting, yet Itachi-sama is still the best. Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama are up there too... Tobi is close because Tobi is awesome!

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: I told you! I love hugs from women! Yeah! –laughs heartily-**

**Naruto: Perv…**

**Jiraiya: Well, anyways, it's good you did it willingly.**

**Hidan: Why would I be mad? I love publicity! I won't kill you unless you make me look stupid.**

**Naruto: Fine, Teme-baka.**

**Sasuke: I heard that, dobe!**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**-They continue for forever-**

**Itachi: Well, truth be told, I always wanted a minion like Orochimaru, so… sure you are now my undercover minion.**

**Kisame: But Itachi-san…**

**Kiba: Yeah! I'm cool! Ha! In your face, Shino!**

**Shino: …**

**Hidan: Yes, good choice indeed.**

**Itachi: But Hidan, I am still the best! **

**Hidan: Whatever, freak.**

**Orochimaru: Thank you for picking me as one of your top, now I won't have to take your body.**

**Kabuto: Hmm, well, thanks, I guess.**

My question is:  
do ten-ten and neji like each other?

Alberto4395

**Tenten: Umm -blushes- I, uh…**

**Neji: We hang out a lot, but uh… -turns pink, too-**

**Tenten: We only practice with each other, a lot, since Lee and Guy-sensei only train with each other.**

**Neji: -cough- yes -cough-**

**Tenten: Neji! Don't tell them our secret! -sigh- yeah, I like Neji a little bit too. **

Question for All Male Akatsuki Members and Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro:  
If you had to choose one person of the following to be stuck with for the rest of eternity and you could not kill them and they were only asleep/unconisous when you were who would you pick and why? Your options are A.Temari B.Sakura C.Hinata D.Ino E.Tenten F.Inner Sakura or G.Some Randum annoying fangirl.  
Also are any of you bi or gay? Have you ever questioned your straightness?

Odd,random,independentThAtS…

**Zetsu: Hmm, maybe just someone who's yummy. I mean, they wouldn't die but just digest slowly in my stomach. Heh heh heh…**

**Tobi: Hmm, I don't know, maybe just a fangirl.**

**Hidan: Someone good-looking like me, hmm, maybe, Hinata!**

**Hinata: Meep!**

**Naruto: No way, buddy! Hinata's mine!**

**Hinata: Naruto! -smiles-**

**Kakuzu: A rich fangirl! I want the money in her bank!**

**Sasori: Sakura, because I wanna do some bad things to her, yes!**

**Sakura: Uh, do we have a say in this?**

**Deidara: I'll just pick a fangirl, hm, I don't know anyone else.**

**Pein: I pick Konan! Everyone knows why!**

**Konan: -blushes-**

**Sasori: He picks Konan and condoms. -laughs-**

**Pein: You! I've had it with you!**

**Kisame: Hmm, I pick, uh, oh jeez, uh, Ino?**

**Sai: I'll take blonde ugly, just because she's kind of nice and doesn't yell at me too much.**

**Sasuke: Hmm, do we have to pick one? I'm just not interested in girls. Fine! I pick Sakura, just because she'll do everything for me.**

**Sakura: -eyes lighten up-**

**Naruto: Liar! I know you want to do "stuff" with Sakura. Liar!**

**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe!**

**Neji: Tenten, because she's the one that I know best out of our choices.**

**Lee: I pick the youthful, Sakura-san!**

**Choji: A girl will be with me? That's cool! I, uh, guess I'll pick Ino just because she know me best, and wouldn't mind too much.**

**Shikamaru: Hmm, if it's for eternity, I'd pick Ino, so that maybe we could-**

**Ino: -slaps Shikamaru- You pervert!**

**Shino: I don't really know if any of those girls actually like me, so I just pick a fangirl…**

**Kiba: Hinata! Definitely!**

**Naruto: Watch where you're stepping, doggy boy. Hinata is my girl.**

**Gaara: -Sigh- I do not know. If it was for a short time, I would pick my sister to keep me company, but if it's for eternity, uh, Sakura…**

**Sakura: What?**

**Kankuro: Uh, heh heh, um, well, if it was for a short time, I'd pick Temari, too, but I think I'll just stick with a fangirl for eternity.**

**Guy: Alright! Weren't those questions blazing with youth?! Yeah you bet your springtime of youth that they were. I'm the great Might Guy signing off. Until next time, stay youthful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kotetsu: Um, yeah, hello, my name is Kotetsu Hagane. I'm the one with the bandages.**

**Izumo: And, my name is Izumo Kozuki. I'm the one with the freakin' awesome hair!**

**Kotetsu: Anyways, we are hosting this week's installment of Ask the Naruto Cast!**

**Izumo: Alright, Kotetsu! Let's get on with the questions!**

**Kotetsu: Okay, okay.**

Super Sweet. this fic is totally superbious!

Naruto Girls: what do you do if your on a long mission during your time of the month?

Akatsuki Guys besides Pein: did you all have female teamates when you were genin? did ya have a crush? who?

IaMaCoCoNut...Deal with it

**Sakura: Um, uh, if you mean "That time", I'd pack extra pads.**

**Hinata: I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind if I turned a little red down there, but, uh, I'd just make sure Naruto-kun didn't see.**

**Naruto: See what, Hinata-chan? -leans closer-**

**Hinata: Nothing, Naru-kun! -laughs and pushes him back-**

**Ino: I'd make sure that Shika-pervert isn't watching me change if it happens! -growls at Shikamaru-**

**Temari: It might feel uncomfortable, but I wear a black dress so it'd be hard for people to actually see it. But, still, I'd pack more prevention like pads and other stuff.**

**Tenten: I definitely would need stuff to stop or hold it, because I wear white, and I don't want Guy-sensei to call "it" the flame of youth and growing. -is frantic- And, uh, I wouldn't want Neji to see…**

**Sasori: You bet. There was this super-hot Suna girl on my team, her name was, uh, Tomoyo. But she didn't like me, because she thought playing with "dolls" was creepy. But, she thought I was totally sexy.**

**Hidan: I don't know. My team was all guys, and I'm not gay.**

**Kakuzu: Same as Hidan-senpai. I had an all-guy team. I remember because I frequently stole money from them. They made me rich!**

**Zetsu: There was this beautiful brunette girl on my squad named Motoko, but I ate her. What?! She didn't like me so, but I liked her. She was good-looking and good-tasting.**

**Itachi: Yeah, there was a girl on my squad named Fujiko. She thought I was cute and I thought that she was… good. Personally, I think she was one of the people who you would think was your soulmate, at the time. When we both turned 12, we began to go out on dates with each other. I began to start to love her and she began to love me. Then, things became bad in my clan when I was thirteen. On the night that I killed the clan, she came to visit me and witnessed my killings. Originally, I was just going to kill the clan, kiss her goodnight, then leave, but now I had to get rid of all eyes. So, I killed Fujiko, my soulmate, and I left the village and her bleeding in the night. Yes, Fujiko was beautiful and it was too bad that I had to kill her. -laughs evilly and smiles insanely- There's nothing better than killing your true love!! Muahahahahahahaha!!**

**Harrison: Hmm… Inspiration…**

**Kisame: Pyscho… Yeah, there was this hot barracuda on my team. But, sharks eat barracudas for snacks, so you could guess what happened. -Jaws theme plays, and Kisame moves towards Deidara- CHOMP!!**

**Deidara: Fish breath!! Get out of my face!! Anyways, all the girls liked me and I did "stuff" with every single one of them. -smirks-**

**Tobi: Umm, oh jeez, since I am Madara Uchiha, I was around before the whole genin and team thing.**

my questions are:  
does shikamaru like ino or temari?  
does ino or temari like him back?  
do choji and ino like each other?

Alberto4395

**Shikamaru: Well, smart-wise, I kinda like Temari more, but she's too old for me so, I'd have to go with Ino.**

**Ino: Shikamaru's kinda cute, I guess.**

**Shikamaru: What about your precious Sasuke, huh?**

**Ino: I'm over him, dummy. And as for Choji, he looks more big-boned and not as fat as he used to, but we're just good friends.**

**Choji: I'd, uh, have to agree with Ino on that.**

HINATA YOU STOLE MY MEEP!  
curse you, anyway.. thaks for answering my questions!  
And sakura ur evil and u know it (think Inner sakura)  
meep

Auraclaritykat

**Hinata: Um, okay, I'm sorry I guess. You're welcome for your answer.**

**Sakura: I am not evil! And if I was I would know it, unless liking Sasuke means you're evil. And, well, I don't have an Inner Sakura anymore, I just convey my thoughts out loud.**

I don't have a problem with Pein, either. He's one of my fav. characters.

Sasuke. WHAT. THE. FUCK. You are a prick and I hate you. YOU KILLED ONE OF THE BEST DAMN CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW! If you hear a noise, that's me. Because I'm going to kick your ass SO HARD Madara will feel it. How does it feel to know you have made me want to stop reading the manga and watching the show?

Hidan. I need to borrow your sythe for 2 reasons; 1 is obvious and 2; I've always wanted an awesome sythe I could go on a rampage with. How many people have you offed with that thing and how did you get the blood to not stain?

Itachi; I will do everything in my power (which is suprisingly a lot) to revive you.

Hiashi: I've always wondered, if your wife was still alive, would you love Hinata more?

Rikku-chan

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Pein: Yes, that is a good choice in picking me as one of your favorites.**

**Sasuke: What the fuck, yourself. You're a prick and I hate you, too. Itachi isn't the best character on the show, I am. Why Madara? Madara supports me not my brother. It actually feels good, yes. It's too bad though that you won't watch my pretty face anymore.**

**Hidan: I don't know. I don't let a lot of people touch my scythe, but it is a pretty awesome scythe isn't it. As for the casualties induced, if I had killed the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, it would have been forty-five people who would have fallen to my friggin' awesome scythe. I use Blood-off natural blood remover, otherwise my scythe would be red.**

**Itachi: Good, you do that, and I'll try to help you.**

**Hiashi: Hinata needs to be stronger in order to be the heir to our clan. I still love Hinata but I only want her to be stronger. It's just something that the clan put up a long time ago. Old people are weird.**

**Naruto: But you're old, so that doesn't make sense.**

**Harrison: I know, I just realized that after reading it.**

Jariaya- Ok.

Hidan- Good. I don't want to die.

Naruto- did you call me a teme-baka or Sasuke a teme-baka?

Itachi-sama- yay. I didn't wait in a line for nine and a half hours for nothing.

Kisame- just because I'm an agent, you are still his partner.

Kiba- I love dogs... they are awesome... you like dogs, therefore you are awesome. That is my logic.

Shino- Sorry... You know about fear of spiders? Well, I have fear of all insects really. So, it's not that you are bad, it's that I'm just afraid of you, but your lack of emotion shown is cool too.

Orochimaru-sama- Thanks... I think. I have a question... are you happy with where you are in life?

Kabuto- your welcome. Same question as I gave Orochimaru-sama...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: Okay, cool.**

**Hidan: Good, I don't want to look bad in public.**

**Kakuzu: You're a villain. You are supposed to look bad.**

**Hidan: No, Kakuzu. I am a smexy villain.**

**Naruto: I called Teme a Teme-baka.**

**Sasuke: Freak.**

**Naruto: Teme**

**Sasuke:Dobe!**

**Naruto:-screams at the top of his lungs- TEME!!**

**Itachi: You didn't because you met me and that is good.**

**Kisame: No one takes Itachi-san from me. NO ONE!!**

**Kiba: Heck Yeah!**

**Shino: Yeah, I know about fear of spiders. Spiders eat my bugs, so I'm scared of them too. A lot of people are afraid of me. -sigh- What? I just don't like showing emotion a lot.**

**Orochimaru: Hmm, sealed somewhere by a sword that I have been looking for all my life? No, I'm not happy with my current situation.**

**Kabuto: Well, right now, I'm being absorbed by Orochimaru-sama, so I guess I am…**

ok to everyone in Akatsuki (even the ones who are dead) do you guys ever have food fights and if so who wins?

Cherryredblossom

**Sasori: Are kidding me?! What kind of evil organization doesn't have food fights?**

**Deidara: It depends actually on who wins. Sometimes we play variants like: Team, CTF, Team CTF, Juggernaut, where we all attack someone, and Food Ninja, where jutsu is allowed, and it gets really messy.**

**Zetsu: When I was with Orochimaru, he and I used to win all the time. -sobs-**

**Hidan: But now, me and Kakuzu, take the title every month.**

Cool!!

Question for Temari, Konan, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.  
Whats your favorite book, you have to say a book. If not i'll set an immortal "mary-sue" on you armed with a giant spikey hammer, but if you do answer i'll give you a cookie! Also if you had to pick one of the following animes/mangas to be in which one would it be?  
A. Inuyahsa  
B. Bleach  
C. D.N.Angel  
D. Fruits Basket  
E. Tokyo Mew Mew  
F. Death Note  
G. Majo Sensei Negima  
H. Ojamajo DoReMi  
I. Ouran High School Host Club  
Thanks!! Peace. Love. Harmany. Hope. Cookies.  
P.S. Mary-sue's are perfect you can't harm her.  
P.P.S. Tobi is a good boy.

LaLaLaLalaLandChEeSe!101!!X

**Temari: Umm, I don't know, an educational book, and uh, I pick Majo Sensei Negima.**

**Konan: I like reading "The Expert's Guide to Origami". As for an anime, ummm, Bleach, I think the guy is kinda cute.**

**Pein: HEY!**

**Konan: What? I only think he's cute because he reminds me of you.**

**Sakura: The book I always read is "Medicine and Healing for Dummies", but I am not a dummy, okay? Hmm, I always watch Inuyasha on Saturdays, so I'll pick that.**

**Ino: I like reading Nicholas Sparks books. Please keep your cookie to yourself, I need to stay thin. I think I'll go with Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Tenten: My absolute favorite book is "Weapons for Dummies". It gives me such great training methods, it's so cool. I think Bleach is kinda cool.**

**Hinata: Uh, uh, I read "The Book for a Lover".**

**Naruto: -smiles- Why is that Hinata?**

**Hinata: Nothing, Naruto-kun. -blushes- And I like Death Note the most, it's so interesting.**

HAHA! Heres a question for Itachi and Sasuke. There is soo mant fanfics about you 2...is it true...? Do you really 'love' eachother?  
And Sasori and Deidara. If you fight about the one thing you have in common...ART...why else do you see in each other?

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75

**Itachi: No, I don't. I don't know why you even think like that. For that, I will have to kill you. -activates Sharingan-**

**Sasuke: No, I don't love him. Why do you think I killed the bastard?**

**Sasori: Deidara is… undescribable. The only other quality I like about him is that he is a killer chef and makes good meat loaf.**

**Deidara: Thank you, Sasori-sama. As for him, hmm, if he wasn't a villain, he should've been a stand-up comedian. That man, err, puppet is hilarious!!**

**Kotetsu: Well, uh, that's all that we have for this week. We hoped you like the answers.**

**Izumo: Please stay tuned for the next installment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sora: Whoa! Goofy, what did you do? How did we get here? Where are we?**

**Donald: Goofy, I think you took a wrong turn at Hollow Bastion. **

**Goofy: Gawrsh! Look here, Sora. We're at the room for Ask the Nayruhto Cast.**

**Sora: What's Nayruhto?**

**Donald: It's Naruto. I guess this is some kind of talk show. Let's go see.**

**Naruto: Hey, it's this week's host for the chapter!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Sora: Uhh, okay. Hey guys, let's just play along for now.**

**Donald: But-**

**Goofy: Alright, Hyuk, let the questions begin!**

Sasuke: You are so lucky I can't kill you right now... If I could, I probably wouldn't because -the almighty because- my friend wants to kill you so she isn't forced into a marriage. Even fictionally. NO. ONE. LOVES. YOU.  
Hahahaha you don't have a beautiful face. Itachi got that. BAM, BYOTCH!

Itachi: If my friend comes down this weekend, we'll make some calls and see what happens.

Pein: What can I say? Akatsuki is awesome, and you're the Leader (Technically speaking), so, that makes you, like... Gerard Way.

Hiashi: Mmhm... Intresting.

Hidan: yes. Yes it is. I remember my friend stole it once... hahaha that was great...

Madara: I was wondering... Why did you help Itachi kill his clan? What purpose does it serve you? I've just been wondering that for a while.

Sasori: How did you turn yourself into a puppet? Wouldn't that have been painful as fuck?

For all those that want to answer: Plz, describe yourselves in 1 word.

Thnx 4 answering (except for Sasuke because he's a dumb fucking transvestite named Debbie.)

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Sasuke: You're lucky I can't kill you either with the new eye techniques Itachi gave me. Heh, shame. I don't want to get into a marriage… Are you kidding me? Everyone loves me. I am the most favorite character in Naruto! I do have a beautiful, manly face and you're just jealous, just like Naruto. No, the only thing Itachi got was his ass kicked.**

**Naruto: -cough- Lies!**

**Itachi: Don't forget to call Jimmy John's, too. I get hungry sometimes for sub sandwiches.**

**Pein: Yes, please say the Akatsuki are awesome, because we are and I am the leader. Truthfully, I do not see how it makes me like Gerard Way. And truthfully, Gerard Way is way better than me.**

**Harrison: Ehh, I'm not a fan of My Chemical Romance…**

**Hiashi: I guess.**

**Hidan: What?! You stole my scythe. -growls- Do you know the consequences for that? DEATH!! And killing!**

**Madara: Hmm, I don't know… if I should tell you. Sorry, but, uh, it's top secret.**

**Sasori: The same way as I turned everyone else into a puppet. It was… not really that painful. It's just a conversion of muscle and tissue into wood and other strong material.**

**Naruto: Cool and Ambitious**

**Sasuke: That's two words. Evil**

**Sakura: Umm, I don't know. Smart?**

**Ino: Beautiful -winks-**

**Kakashi: Calm**

**Itachi: Dead**

**Sasori and Deidara: Artful**

**Hidan: Smexy**

**Kakuzu: Rich**

**Guy: Youthful**

**Lee: Hard-working**

**Orochimaru: Sadistic**

**Jiraiya: Hmm…**

**Naruto: Oh, I know, Perverted!!**

**Jiraiya: Stop calling me a pervert!**

Jaraiya- are we going to continue with one or two word sentences... oh... I guess not...

Hidan- most people like you because you look bad in public, remember? People see you as a villain. That's ok. You are a cool villain.

Naruto- good. I just call him baka though.

Sasuke-baka- ... you didn't talk to me so I have nothing to say...

Itachi-sama- -closes eyes- yes, that is a good thing.

Kisame- give it a rest. I'm not a fan girl and I am a SECRET agent so I don't talk to Itachi-sama often anyways. Not to mention I guess the secret part is dead...

Kiba- yup

Shino- It's ok, I may be a little freaked out by bugs, but YOU are not a bug, therefore I don't have to be afraid of YOU, just the way you fight, which isn't making people afraid of the way you fight a good thing?

Orochimaru-sama- I can see your predicament. It's like being trapped in a corner by your little brother when no one is home and you know you'll get in trouble if you hurt him. I know that feeling. Not so much now though... no... it happens every once in a while, but normally he can't get me in a corner.

Kabuto- I dunno why but in a way I think I understand, but in another way I don't think I ever will be able to understand...

Kakuzu and Hidan- I can see how you would win a food fight. I have personaly never been in one, maybe it's because I'm not in an evil organization. (Hehehe... have to get on everyone's good side, ahem or both good sides in one case, before I ask anything.)

Sorry that was so long!  
Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: No, we aren't. See, I just ended it. -laughs heartily-**

**Hidan: I know, but I am a cool, smexy villain.**

**Naruto: Well, I call him Teme.**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: TE-**

**Sakura: Do you guys always have to do this?!**

**Naruto: Uh, yeah, we do.**

**Sasuke: I'm sexy. I don't have to talk to you.**

**Itachi: I know it is a good thing, I said that before. Don't try to get the last word with me, you will only end up dead.**

**Kisame: Oh, I thought you were trying to take my position as Itachi's partner. Sorry. -smiles-**

**Kiba: Uhh, yeah?**

**Shino: Well, yeah, I guess making your enemies scared of you is a good thing. But no I am not a bug, and if you want to hang out, I can make sure my bugs stay inside.**

**Orochimaru: I don't know what you're talking about. I grew up without parents or siblings. And well, if you hurt him, just lie about it. But, how does a little kid get you in a corner? Unless you're a midget or something.**

**Kabuto: It's hard to understand…**

**Hidan: I know, evil organizations have the best food fights.**

**Kakuzu: It's cause we're all evil. Our food fights are so big that I, personally, put in quite a lot of money into them.**

**Zetsu: That's just because you win all the time.**

Itachi DONT kill me, or Ill force you to watch 48 hours of english one peice! Im kidding, I just wanted to know gosh, Sasuke, you ARE a Teme-Baka! Itachi isn't a basterd! He's sexy!. Deidara-You think Art is fleeting, I do too BUT Love is art, right? Shouldn't love be everlasting? Sasori, I agree on your view of Art too. But Deidara also has a good point. SOME Art is boring if it stays the same, But some isn't. Sasori, to me you are art, beautiful art, and you should be everlasting. Thats all. OH! Tobi..err..Mandara, Is it true you controll Pein?

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75

**Itachi: I'll only kill you if you make me watch One Piece. I hate it, especially in English.**

**Sasuke: You're a Teme-baka.**

**Naruto:-sighs- No, Teme, you are a Teme-baka.**

**Sasuke: Naruto…**

**Deidara: Making love is art. -snickers-**

**Sasori: Statues are art. And they last forever. So, Deidara, making love should last forever. Heh heh heh.**

**Madara: I give Pein orders, yes.**

my question is:  
do kakashi and anko like each other?

Alberto4395

**Anko: Well, I, uh, think he's cute.**

**Kakashi: Anko is, hmm, beautiful, but… -flips out book-**

**Anko: You read Icha Icha too?!**

**Kakashi: You read it?!**

**Anko: Hey, I bet I could do all those things in that book.**

**Kakashi: Um, uh, I, I, uh, -turns red- Hey, Anko, do you want to do something?**

**Anko: -eyes lighten- Like a date?**

**Kakashi: Uh, mm-hmm.**

**Anko: -yells at the top of her lungs- YES! I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!**

**Kakashi: Cool!**

**They both leave. **

I'm Back haha. Still really liking your fic!! Kay... Question for Itachi: Did you know that your eyes get Girlier everytime you use sharingan? Well they do. Now for being good and killing me you can have a swedish pancake, ther better than normal pancakes!

Question for Sasori: How old are you, i mean your a puppet so your body can't age so your like 15 or something, but you were born like 40 something years ago, so how old are you?

Question for Rookie 9, team gai, orochimaru, kabuto, and akatsuki: If your FEMAlE friend starts hearing a MALE voice in her head that argues and talks to her and tells her to do stuff like run into a glass door and attempt to do um... perveted stuff to people in the middle of class, but her parents refuse to care or help her and she'll run away to another country, yes she has enough money to do that, what do you do??

LaLaLaLalaLandChEeSe!101!!X

**Harrison: Thank you**

**Itachi: They do not. And for that I will have to kill you. I hate Swedish pancakes. But Deidara's are good.**

**Sasori: I'm around 40, yeah.**

**Everybody: That would be really messed up, and they wouldn't do stuff like that. Enough said! **

woop thanks for answering my question! my next one is...  
are any of the naruto cast gay?

Cherryredblossom

**Naruto: I'm not gay but I think Teme might be.**

**Sasuke: Shut up, Naruto. You are gay.**

**Naruto: I have a girlfriend, you don't!**

**Sasuke: Touché.**

**Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? Where are you?!**

**Jiraiya: I am in love with the ladies!**

**Orochimaru: Hmm, maybe I am.**

**-everyone scoots away-**

**Kabuto: I don't know. No?**

**Kiba: Uhh, no. I think Hinata's hot, so…**

**Naruto: Treading thin ice, doggy boy.**

**Shino: … I don't feel like answering.**

**Kiba: Why because you're a gay?**

**Shino: … **

**Shikamaru: Well, I like Ino, so, no.**

**Choji: Um, no.**

**Asuma: I got Kurenai pregnant, so what do you think the answer is?**

**Guy: I may youthfully hug Lee, but I go for the path that will carry on my youthful genetics.**

**Lee: Just as what Guy-sensei said.**

**Iruka: I love Naruto, but not like that.**

**Itachi: I'm not gay.**

**Kisame: But, Itachi-san! Just kidding, we're not gay.**

**Deidara: Even though, I look like a girl, I am not gay.**

**Sasori: I'm a puppet, so, no.**

**Zetsu: I don't know. Plants have both reproductive parts. So, I guess I'm bi.**

**Hidan: I'm too smexy to be gay.**

**Kakuzu: Umm, no comment.**

**Hidan: Kakuzu, everyone knows you're gay.**

**Kakuzu: I love money, and that's it. Leave me alone, Hidan.**

**Sora: Uh, uh, well, weren't those interesting questions.**

**Donald: How do we get out of, Sora?**

**Naruto: Well, the host always says, "Until next time." And then everything goes dark, and stuff.**

**Goofy: Gawrsh, I didn't know it was that easy.**

**Sora: Oh, uh, okay. Um, this is uh, Sora, Goofy, and Donald. And uh, we're leaving until next time, which we won't be here. Um, uh, goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iruka: Well, alright. This week's installment of Ask the Naruto Cast Session 7 will be hosted by me, Iruka Umino. Well, without further ado, let the questions begin.**

haha! sora was in it XD

auraclaritykat

**Harrison: Yeah, I know. I just thought I would do that for fun, you know, just to shake things up a bit.**

**Naruto: They were kinda weird.**

**Sakura: Weren't they in a cartoon show from the 1930's?**

ok my next question is...neji do you like tenten?

cherryredblossom

**Neji: We already went over this!**

**Tenten: Neji, don't get mad at the people!**

**Neji: I'm sorry. Yes, I like Tenten.**

OK Itachi: Your too sexy to torcher. Besides arn't you like the "God of Torcher" yourself? Are you Sadistic? Sasuke:Naruto is right...as ALWAYS..he's cool. AND At least Im not EMO like you. Naruto: Your soo cool, but would you ever go out with Hinata? Neji:WTH is with the "X" on your forehead? Treasure? Deidara:Making Love isn't ART! True love is. Sasori:Ststues are made to blow up. Speaking of which, Deidara can I borrow some clay so I can blow up a bunch of scary wolf statues? Pein:Whats it like being controlled? Thats all for now

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner

**Itachi: Yes, I know I am so sexy, more than my foolish brother of course.**

**Sasuke: And your sexiness got you killed.**

**Itachi: I am the master of torture, yes. No, I am not sadistic. My Tsukiyomi allows easy torturing.**

**Sasuke: No, Naruto is not right. And, he's not cool either; he's just a big loser. I'm not Emo…**

**Naruto: Damn right! We are going out. Hinata's my girlfriend now.**

**Neji: The so-called "X" on my forehead is the product of a jutsu called the Curse mark Jutsu. It's used as a tool for the Main Branch to keep the Side Branch in line. Fortunately, I have never had the mark used against me. But, the Main Branch doesn't need too, since I have good friendships with many of the Main Branch members. And no it's not treasure!**

**Deidara: Of course it is. I can't go into detail, but yeah it is, hmm. Well, I've never known true love. I just make love to the girls and drop them off at the village bar, heh.**

**Sasori: No, not really. The Hokage faces in Konoha are statues and they don't blow up.**

**Deidara: No, you can't borrow some clay, because you would use it to destroy stuff. Unless you are willing to pay…**

Hahaha Debbie...

Sasuke: I'm a chick, you dumb fucker. No one loves you. No one ever will. You are the fugliest thing on Naruto. No joke. Itachi didn't get his ass kicked; you just cheated, you mother fucking whore. Tsuki-chan herself would rather kill her daughter than meet you in death. YOU ARE THE BRIAN FENDLER OF NARUTO!

Hidan: YES DEATH AND KILLING! Did you know that someone was stabbed really close to my house last night? Lol.

Itachi:... I will work on that.

Pein: Gerard Way is a pimp that can't be beaten and, no offense, I don't think you could be exactly like him... Maybe a Billie Joe or a Brendon Urie or something...

Naruto: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Sasori: That sounds painful to me. Dunno why, lol.

Madara: Is everything top secret for you?

Crystal-Ice-Mirrors: Why did you include Sasuke in this...? He sucks too much.

Rikku-Madara-Uchiha

**Sasuke: What's with the Debbie thing? I'm sure you are a chick, and you're the dumb fucker. Everyone loves me, are you joking? You're fugly, and you're just jealous that you could look half as decent as me. How did I cheat, honestly? I kicked his ass! Good! Tsuki-chan should kill her daughter, and if she knows you then she's probably ugly too. Well, then, you're the brain fendler of reality. Done!**

**Hidan: Whoa! Did they die? Please say yes!**

**Itachi: Get me extra meat on my sub. And don't forget to add the jalapenos.**

**Pein: I am greater than Gerard Way. Gerard Way is a homosexual since you think he's greater than me, and all those other guys are homos too, because they couldn't match up to me. -growls and is angry-**

**Naruto: Pop it! -makes a fist-**

**Sasori: Not really, because your nerves are dulled afterwards, so you don't feel anything, really.**

**Madara: Yeah, you bet. You're just going to have to wait until I feel like telling you. Is that alright with you?**

**Harrison: Why? Does he make you angry or something? Well, Sasuke is cool sometimes.**

**Sasuke: Thanks**

Jariaya- I'm running out of things to say to you...

Hidan- Runs really fast Sorry... but in some other fanfic I'm under the impression you are trying to kill me...

Naruto- I figured that out.

Sasuke-baka- just cause I call you a baka doesn't mean I don't think you are cool, just that Itachi-sama is cooler.

Sakura- of coarse they have to do that!

Itachi- I'm not trying to get the last word! You'd kill me? I work for you and I don't even get paid and then you threaten to kill me?! Oh well. I'll still do whatever you say cause you're awesome, and I'm loyal to you. HEY! I understand now Kabuto! Wow... you're right...

Kiba- we were saying why you are awesome remember?

Shino- Fine with me.

Orochimaru- Not a midget. How does he get me in a corner?  
-smiles- I guess I lied about that... sorry.

Kakuzu- yup.

Zetzu- Don't eat me.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: Then, stop saying stuff to me! Just ask me more questions, sheesh!**

**Hidan: I would only kill you if you did something bad to me. But even then, I can't escape this GODDAMN PLACE!!**

**Naruto: Good, and you're not a Teme-baka. **

**Sasuke: I know I'm cool, but Itachi is not cooler than me! Itachi is dumb and stupid!**

**Itachi: Wow, pathetic, baby brother.**

**Sakura: Well, it's kind of loud for the rest of us.**

**Itachi: I'm sorry. It was just a misconception. I would kill you if you were trying to argue with me, and I'm sorry you don't get paid. Tell you what, if you find my body, look in my back pocket, and there should be a couple hundreds in there that I stole from Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu: Hey! **

**Itachi: Good, Obedience with question and loyalty until death, very good.**

**Kabuto: I'm glad you understand.**

**Kiba: I know I'm awesome.**

**Shino: Good.**

**Orochimaru: Oh, that's too bad. I have a midget fetish. And don't you lie to me. I already get enough lies from Sasuke-kun.**

**Kakuzu: Money is good.**

**Zetsu: Why would I eat you? I'd only eat Greedy and Pretty Boy.**

**Hidan: You wanna start something, Dandelion?**

Okay, I have a question for each of the Naruto cast members. But I'm only going to ask a few.  
1.Shino, who do you like?  
2.Kakuzu, same as Shino's.  
3.Zetsu, do you prefer plants over humans? (It's just been floating in the back of my head :D)  
4.Sasuke never really answered the if he was gay or not, so are you gay? (P.S. I hate your guts)  
5. Orochimaru, who do you like more, Sasuke or Kabuto? (Well I kind of figure Sasuke, considering you want to live in his body laughs)  
6.Sasori, have you ever gotten perverted thoughts about Deidara?(HAHA)  
7. Hidan, you are AWESOME. But that wasn't a question... If you could give up your life as a killer and trade it in for a completely normal one with a wife, would you?

MyCookiesNotYours (P.S. I still hate you Sasuke.)

**Shino: Hm, no one at the moment. Why do you ask?**

**Kakuzu: Money.**

**Zetsu: I'd like to pollinate a plant, if you know what I mean. -snickers-**

**Sasuke: No, I am not gay. I just don't have an interest in girls. I hate your guts, too.**

**Orochimaru: Hmm, as a body, I'd pick Sasuke-kun. But as a servant, I prefer Kabuto. Yes, I do want to live in Sasuke-kun's body. -laughs-**

**Sasori: Why? Just answer me. Why? I am a guy, Deidara's also a guy, so no. I think I'm gonna have to kill you now. That wasn't funny, slick.**

**Hidan: I'm smexy and awesome, yes. Hm, that's a hard decision. If she's a hot girl who would do it with me whenever I wanted and if she had nice boobs and body and good looks like me, then yeah I would. -snickers- **

**Iruka: This wraps up this week's session of Ask the Naruto Cast. We still ask you to keep on asking questions as your questions will never tire us. Again, my name is Iruka Umino and I'm signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: And the people who will host this week's episode of Ask the Naruto Cast will be… pick a name, Teme.**

**Sasuke: -sigh- The host for this week will be… -draws a paper from a hat- Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.**

**Yondaime: -pops out from crowd- Oh, cool! I've always wanted to host this! Heh heh. Oh, okay, well, my name is Minato Namikaze, or better known as the Yondaime Hokage. And, well, let's get these questions going!**

Hey it's me again! I know I have weird questions, but come on, would they be funny if I didn't? Um, don't answer that...  
Well Shino, because I did. But if you did like someone who would it be?

-hits head on keyboard- Figures... But I meant a person.

Yes I do know what you mean. But what's your favorite plant species?

Oh really Sasuke-teme? Well there is several fanfictions that would prove otherwise.

You're weird... I like you! Oh but I want ot know, if your hands are defective, how do you take a whiz?

Dunno just asking. But what does the fact that you are both guys have to do with anything? It's perfectly normal.

Wouldn't that be weird if she looked like you?  
With the utmost amunt of love, MyCookiesNotYours (P.S. not that its any of your concern but I'm an avid yaoi fan)

**Shino: I don't know. Why do I have to answer this? –sigh- If I did, I guess it would be Hinata, since we're on the same team and all, but Naruto's with her, so…**

**Naruto: Damn right!**

**Kakuzu: Well, there was a girl I knew back in my home village, she was kinda hot. So, I guess her.**

**Zetsu: Hmm, plant species. Me!**

**Sasuke: Well, that's why it's called FANFICTION!**

**Orochimaru: I can whiz without using my hands. I just use my tongue to undo the zipper. -snickers-**

**Sasori: Well, don't ask! No, it has nothing to do with it! I'm sorry but I don't think it's okay to be gay. That's just my personal opinion.**

**Deidara: What you're not going to come out of the closet for us? Just kidding, we're not gay.**

**Hidan: Well, I'm sexy, so if she is sexy too, then that's good enough for me.**

**Harrison: Sorry, but I'm not.**

Jiraiya- Yeah... here's a question. WHAT SHOULD I ASK YOU!?

Hidan- I know how that feels... being trapped somewhere.

Naruto- thank you.

Sasuke-baka- There is so much you don't know about your brother.

Sakura- I know. I do have a little brother.

Itachi-sama- I hope I never find your body... I'd have not much of a purpose anymore.

Kabuto- I'm guessing not many people do.

Kiba- Yeah.

Shino- So... yeah.

Orochimaru-sama- Yeah... I'm not normally a liar, but when it comes to him, I sometimes exaggerate. I can't very well work for Itachi-sama and you... too bad for me...

Kakuzu- Do you like playing mini golf? Sorry, I feel random...

Zetzu- I wouldn't get Hidan too mad at you... I hear he holds a grudge against people.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: How the hell should I know?! You're the person who should be asking whatever comes into your head.**

**Hidan: Yeah, I was having a perfectly good day, and then some guy kidnapped me and forced me to answer questions against my will. **

**Naruto: You're welcome, I guess. Now, do you have any questions you would like to ask, before I go crazy like Pervy Sage?**

**Sasuke: I know, Madara is currently telling me.**

**Sakura: I'm an only child, so, I wouldn't know how you feel.**

**Itachi: Oh, okay then, it's more money for me.**

**Kabuto: I don't think so either, unless injecting your friend's DNA into you is the cool thing now.**

**Kiba: Uhh, yeah.**

**Shino: Hm.**

**Orochimaru: Hm, exaggerating is… undescribable. But, you don't work for me, though.**

**Kakuzu: Mini-golf is fun sometimes, only when the course isn't gay and has good scenery.**

**Zetsu: Oh, I don't care. He still needs me for my natural Pretty Boy herbs. Isn't that right?**

**Hidan: I-I-I d-don't use them… -shoves bottles and plants away-**

Sasuke: Okay, I have an actual question for you this time; Are you aware that Itachi actually saved your life by killing the rest of your clan? Oh, and Debbie is in the video 'Planet Unicorn' on youtube.

Hidan: I think they did.

Itachi:...You better help pay for this, lol.

Pein:...You're bipolar, aren't you?

Naruto: HELL YES!

Sasori: Oh okay...

Madara: Yeah, sure.

Crystal-Ice-Mirrors: He does anger me sometimes, yes. Because he can be so damn OBLIVIOUS! But, I somewhat agree. He can be alright at times. Like when he was an 8 year old. And when he isn't acting like a jack-ass.

Zetsu: okay, what's your favorite flower? (Mine is the rare rosy pink jasmine plant, even if I hate the color pink.)

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Itachi: YES! Madara is currently telling me! And I am not Debbie! God, I hate you! I hate unicorns as much as I hate you!**

**Hidan: Whoa! Rock on! Yeah, fuck yeah!**

**Itachi: Yeah, uh, put it on my tab.**

**Pein: I bet you're bipolar! I am not maniacal or depressed!**

**Konan: He's maniacal sometimes.**

**Zetsu: -whispers- In bed!**

**Pein: Stop it! We don't… oh, forget it.**

**Naruto: Yeah, Whoo! I love fist popping!**

**Madara: Oh, you bet!**

**Harrison: I dunno. Sasuke's weird sometimes. Yeah, I really think he's oblivious, too. Haha!**

**Zetsu: ME!**

Hey Deidara if you were to start doing hand puppets would they be able to talk on their own?

Gai-sensai, what's with the turtle? It only shows up briefly in that one ep and then it's gone. Unless you think Kakashi-sensai's dogs are better :3

Shera-girl

**Deidara: What? No, my hands can't even talk when they're not making hand puppets.**

**Guy: The turtle is a summoning. Kakashi's dogs are not better since they lack… The Power of Youth!!**

Hey Naruto,

I have a question for you. why do you never give up? ya ever heard the saying "he who learns to runaway lives to fight another day?" it's very obvious. what do you think sauke is like? I think hes gay because he dosn't have a girlfriend and doesn't want one. don't let sakura turn ya down, cause she doesn't know that sasuke is gay! -snikers- anyway, don't let my brother "Sasuke is cooler than u" get to ya because he says some stupid things.

from  
imcool35467

-PS- hey harrison, could I awnser some questions with you and the naruto cast? please? you can make me say anything. but don't make me say "I'm gay" cause im clearly not. oh naruto, here is a free PSP, Wii, PS2, Xbox 360, and some other stuff. -Tosses it to naruto-

Thanks.

**Naruto: Well, never giving up tires out the other person. I know I'm going to live another day, because I have to, otherwise there would be no story, Dur! I think Sasuke is a homosexual. Well, me and Sakura-chan are good friends now, and anyways I'm going out with Hinata. Well, I hope you can get over your brother.**

**Harrison: Well, it might be kinda hard to do so. I rarely answer questions. I'm not like an active character, you know, I'm just like a Tenten or something. And, no, I wouldn't say "You're gay." Haha.**

**Tenten: Hey!**

Itachi:YEY! Your are soo much more sexyier than Sas-Gay.  
Sasuke:If your NOT gay...why do you have 'UKE' as the last part of your name...emo boy...BUT you are still semi-hott(Itachi is the sexier Uchiha though)  
Naruto:CONGRATS! I hope it works out...Can I ask for a favor? Can you help me train...I WANNA B A NINJA!  
Neji:..I knew that...I felt like being stupid...What do u think of Gai and Lee?  
Deidara:Honestly...would you like to find 'True Love'? I found it and its AMAZING...Making love isn't art...What do I have to pay to get clay?  
Sasori:Yea,Yea, but Naruto drew ALL over their faces once...hehehehe...Art is both eternal and fleeting...but mostly fleeting..like fireworks..(sorry, Im a HUGE Pyromaniac)  
Hidan:I have a friend that says your like the gayest character(I disagree...Orochimaru is.)...Could you give his body to the Great Jashin?  
TenTen:Im a fan...You Rule girl  
Kiba:Akamaru is soo cute like you...but...does he get fleas or bugs from Shino?

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75

**Itachi: Damn right!**

**Sasuke: It means like "helper" or something in Japanese, you dipshit! I'm not emo, I'm just a little angsty. I'm not semi-hot, I'm full hot! I am the sexiest Uchiha!**

**Naruto: Oh, it will. I would help you train but I'm being held here against my will, so…**

**Neji: If you knew that then why'd you ask?! I don't know, I think they might be gay, but Lee's at least bisexual.**

**Deidara: I really don't care, because I'm currently dead. I'm sure you did. -laughs cruelly- Yeah, it is. Hmm, 15 bucks a pound.**

**Sasori: So, what does that mean? Art should last awhile at least, not constantly explode. If you're a pyromaniac then, I don't like you anymore.**

**Hidan: I know, I'm the sexiest character. I would only if I could get his body in the first place.**

**Tenten: Thanks. At least, someone acknowledges me.**

**Kiba: Uh, no, he doesn't unless I be a jerk to Shino.**

OMG! STOP BEING MEAN TO SASUKE PEOPLEZ!! SASUKE IS PWNS ALL! defends hurtful words towards sasuke Okay, here are my questions:

Sasuke- Now that you have killed Itachi, do you think you might come back to Konoha?? plz say yes!! If you do I'll give you a cookie! Oh, wait you don't like sweets...how about... rice balls. Yumyy...

Tsunade- poor tsunade. No one is asking you questions. Well now someone is! Any way, did you Jiriaya and Orochimaru ever hang out before Ororchimaru went all missing nin/bastard??

PirateQueen12

**Sasuke: Thank you! Finally someone doesn't bash me. No, I still don't have any feelings for Konoha. I don't like cookies or rice balls for that matter.**

**Tsunade: Thank you for asking me a question. When we were kids, we would go down to the arcade or train together. Yeah, we used to do a lot of stuff before he went "missing nin/bastard."**

Ok I have a question if Gaara would answer me please ok if you had to pick a girlfriend from Ino,Sakura,Tenten or Hinata who would you  
rather have-eyes sparkle with excitement- you have to pick or I'll show everyone the teddybear and cookies you have under you pillow

Gaara:Oo who is she and how does she know that

-laughs maniacly-muhaaha

MidnightRoseKonouchi

**Gaara: Sakura, I guess. I deny anything you try to prove. I don't have anything of that sort. Honestly, who are you and how do you know that?**

Hey, um... I have a few questions for the cast.  
For the first 2 questions it's just cause I finished the Naruto series. I watched them in japanese.  
1.Isn't the leader of Akatsuki Yodiame not Pein?  
2.And isn't Konan actually Naruto's mom Kushina?  
3.Kyuubi you rock, and I love you! but that's not the question. Well my friends dared me read all the Naruto+Kyuubi. Which brings me to my question: Kyuubi do you 'like' Naruto!?  
Heart KeriiChan (Ker-re-e)

Kyuubi'sFanGirl

**Minato: No, I'm not. At least I don't think I am.**

**Kushina: What the f-**

**Minato: -puts a hand over her mouth- Let's not use that language, honey.**

**Konan: No, I am Konan. If you read the manga, I have a story.**

**Kyuubi: Thank you. Yeah, I know I do. No, not really.**

**Naruto: What? But, what about all the fun times we've had together?**

**Kyuubi: Kid, I'm sealed inside of you. I'm the kind of guy who needs to move around, but, at least I don't have to pay rent.**

**Yondaime: That wraps up this week's episode. Remember, keep sending in more questions. See you guys, until next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kushina: Uh, hello, I'm gonna be hosting this week's chapter-**

**Random person: Its installment!**

**Kushina: Whatever! This week's "installment" of Ask the Naruto Cast will be hosted by me, Kushina Uzumaki. So, uh, let's get going with these questions. C'mon, c'mon. Oh, and happy mom's day everyone!**

sasuke your awsome an my favorite character and way better than itachi.i dont know why people dont like you.sasuke you said you have no interest in girls but in chapter 2 of t

his fanfiction itachi said that you always talked and dreamed about sakura.so do you like her or not?

Alberto4395

**Sasuke: Thank you at least someone understands me. I don't know why either, buddy. I don't and I don't know why you listen to Itachi. No, I do not like Sakura Uchi- uh, Haruno.**

**Itachi: -whispers to Alberto4395- It's the truth. Don't worry about it.**

hI PEOPLES to the author awesome fic!

Sasuke: your cool and everthing and i dont hate you. but why the hell did you put karin on your team!? i know what it feels like to lose your family at the age of 8 and want revenge. help me with my revenge on my ex and i will give you POWER BETTER POWER THAT OROCHIMARU! ;P I feel good now. anywho We all know you love sakura so admit it!

Jiraiya: did you know your books are actually published in japan? i have one there good.

Naruto: are you really happy?

Sakura: Why have we never seen your parents and why do you look like Tsunade-sama?

Itachi-sama: you are so sexy! the sexiest anime character i know! I'll buy you anything you want. anyway i need you to torture my ex who cheated on me with a guy. Dont mind my pename my friend coach made me write it. can you do it?

Akatsuki: Can I join you guys? i need revenge.

Tsunade + Orochimaru: did you guys ever date each other? Tsunade why does sakura look like you?

kABUTO: DID u see the ninja info card song that u made on youtube?

Kakuzu: I'll give you 50,0 yen if you say I FEEL PRETTY AND GAY.

Itachi-is-mine. i am a girl!

**Sasuke: Thank you. Finally, someone doesn't diss me. I put her on my team, because she has the best chakra sensing skills in Otogakure. No, you don't know what it feels like. Why do you need or want revenge? And I honestly think you couldn't give me "power better power that Orochimaru." And for the last time, I do not like Sakura.**

**Sakura: -ish sad-**

**Naruto: Plus, I don't think you could give Sasuke blowjobs like Orochimaru. That's the power Orochimaru gives him.**

**Sasuke: You Are Dead, Dobe!!**

**Jiraiya: I know that's cool! Yeah! That's good, but are you of age to read such books? You know, you have to be at least eighteen years of age.**

**Naruto: If you mean by dating a cool girl, yeah, I'm really happy. -kisses Hinata-**

**Hinata: Naruto...**

**Sakura: They just don't show up because they're not that important to the story. And I don't think I look like Tsunade-shishou.**

**Naruto: Yeah, 'cause you don't have big boobs like Tsunade, and you're as flat as a cutting board.**

**Sakura: Ahem. -gets insanely mad- What was that, Naruto?! -socks him in the stomach-**

**Itachi: I know I am. Since I died, my sexiness just skyrocketed and is still going. Uh, buy me a Jimmy John's chicken sandwich with Parmesan, lots and lots of jalapeños and onions, pickles and a Diet Coke. Why do I need to torture him? Your ex cheated on you with a guy? So, you're a guy, right? Oh. -skims letter- What? HE'S A HOMO?! That's enough reason to do so. But, sadly, I cannot escape this place.**

**Pein: I don't know. Can you? I mean, what skills do you possess?**

**Tsunade: No, we never did nor did I want to. I always thought he was kind of gay or something. And he's-**

**Jiraiya: Liar! You always thought he was so hot! And you wanted him to- -gets slapped-**

**Tsunade: Anyways, I never liked Orochimaru like that. And, no, I don't think she looks like me a lot.**

**Kabuto: No, I didn't. But when I get access to a computer, I will.**

**Kakuzu: Hm, for 50 yen, forget it, but for 50,000 yen -sigh- I FEEL PRETTY AND GAY!! Alright, pay up!**

this is for the Naruto guys if you could do it with any girl from Bleach,Blood , or Death Note who would it be? also Naruto I LOVE YOU! -kisses Naruto on cheek-

PrincessDiva

**Naruto: I'm with Hinata, so...**

**Sasuke: Not interested, sorry.**

**Neji: If TenTen found out I was "doing" someone, I would be free from the Curse Mark Jutsu, if you know what I mean.**

**Shikamaru: That one girl from Bleach, uh, -cough- Rukia!**

**Choji: Who's that one girl from Blood, I forgot her name...**

**Shino:...**

**Kiba: Anyone and everyone!**

**Guy: I do not want to "do" anyone, I just want to spread the power of youth to everyone.**

**Lee: Inspirational choice, Guy-sensei, and I shall follow it also**

**Guy: Yes, Lee, you wait for that special someone! **

**Lee: Guy-sensei!**

**Itachi: That one psycho girl from Death Note.**

**Kisame: Eh... Orihime, or something like that.**

**Deidara: I don't care...**

**Sasori: Same, I'm gay, so... just kidding!**

**Naruto: Uh, thanks for the kiss?**

**Hinata: Get Your Hands Off Of MY Naruto-Kun!**

yay NaruHina exited fangirl jump YAY!

NanaSoru

**Naruto: I know it's the best, right? -kisses Hinata-**

**Hinata: Naruto...**

I'm ba-ack! This time I actually have some questions for other people. Questions that might not offend anyone.. maybe.  
Zetsu, what species ARE you?  
So? You want to look at some pictures of SasuNaru? Dude, how about ItaSasu? Before you ask, yes I'm just trying to piss you off, and/or freak you out.  
Thanks alot for that lovely mental image...  
Too bad you feel that way. I know this is a change of subject;In the past year I started carving wood a lot, and I was wondering, which wood do you prefer to work with?  
Deidara, you are so awesome!! Although I do have to agree that art is fleeting, that doesn't mean it has to. Think about it this way; if someone made a sculpture of you, would you want it blown up?  
Tobi, why the heck did you choose an ORANGE mask to wear? I mean, I know Naruto wears orange, but are you trying to get spotted?

Wow that was long...I still read yaoi. Mostly SasuNaru, but occasionally SasoDei,

MyCookiesNotYours.

**Zetsu: I am the product of a horny herbalist, err, a plant studying guy. I guess he somehow pollinated a Venus Fly-trap...**

**Sasuke: No, just shut up. I hate Naruto, and that's why people call it fanart, because it's art made by FANS only! No, that's even worse. Well then, don't try to piss me off or I'll kill you. I want to kill you now, but you're lucky because I can't get out of here.**

**Orochimaru: Sure, you're welcome. Anytime.**

**Sasori: It's alright. Pine wood, because soft and easily bends. Soft woods are the shit.**

**Deidara: Thank you, that's what everyone always says. It should be fleeting, so it always grabs your attention with all the movement. Hell yeah, because that's like the next best thing after blowing myself up! It'd be cooler to watch a clay version of myself being blown up.**

**Tobi: I just like the color orange. It reminds me of oranges and orange. Uh, well, considering that I'm Madara Uchiha, one of the most powerful shinobi ever, I don't mind being spotted, because if peeps try to fight me, I own them. It's just like, flick a finger, people blow up. It's awesome!!**

**Harrison: I don't! I'm sorry but I hate Yaoi and what's the other thing? Yuri?**

Jiraiya- I don't know. Um... -cough- How are you?

Hidan- Now that hasn't happened to me. Sorry, I've never been kidnapped.

Naruto- Fine. I'll ask a question... thinking... How did you feel when Sasuke-teme left?

Sasuke-teme- Yes, I care very much... ok, not really.

Sakura- Lucky you. I'm not an only child. Do you want a little sibling though? Have you ever wished that you had one?

Itachi-sama- Ok, I can deal with that. If I work for you, what does that mean I do?

Kabuto- No, I'm pretty sure people haven't done that as a normal thing lately.

Kiba- How's Akamaru?

Shino- ... How's life... I'm at loss of what to say, sorry.

Orochimaru- Fine with me. I don't normally exaggerate though. How's life-ish-ness? Sorry, again I don't know what to say...

Kakuzu- I know. I just hate it when the golf place is really lame.

Zetzu- Lucky for you. (Note to self- never cut Hidan off in traffic again...)

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Jiraiya: I'm good. Any more questions?  
**

**Hidan: That's good. Being kidnapped is a bad thing 'cause you might get child molested or something, which was Orochimaru's favorite hobby. Ain't that right?**

**Naruto: I felt kinda weak and depressed because I wasn't strong enough to bring him back or change his mind. And I felt depressed because I lost a friend of mine.**

**Sasuke: You don't care very much about what?  
**

**Sakura: I don't know. I would like one, though, but if you're offering yours, then, no. I don't want one that bad.**

**Itachi: Good, free work. When you work for me that means you: Pay my bills, send them, do my paperwork, do all my chores, wash and prepare my clothes, clean my contacts, pay for airfare and hotels and cook meals for me. Is that good for you?  
**

**Kabuto: I didn't think so.**

**Kiba: Good, I guess.**

**Shino: I am fine, how about you?**

**Orochimaru: Exaggerating is for retards! Life is... torture. As you know, I'm sealed who knows where, but I'm manifesting in Kabuto's body, so life's kind of good.**

**Kakuzu: It's also good when it's cheap.**

**Zetsu: Yeah, I know it's lucky for me. Oh, who cares? I do that all the time.**

**Hidan: You're an asshole.**

EW. Gaara-kun chu have really bad taste(sorry sakura fans.)

MidnightRoseKonouchi

**Gaara: Uh, thanks?**

**Sakura: What? You have a problem with me? -cracks knuckles-**

Itachi:Everyone knows your the best. I LUV YA!  
Sasuke:SURE! Ok, Be a good emo and ill give you a tomatao.  
Naruto:Thanks, maybe when you get out...  
Neji:O-KAY!  
Deidara:Your too sexy to die. I shall revive you!Whatever, it is ok happy?Making love is art...MEN-shifts eyes-I'll take 3 pounds.  
Sasori:Sorry. I can't help how I was raised...Gives puppy eyes plz forgive me? Your cool and really Handsom...for a puppet.  
Hidan:I'll mail it to you  
TenTen:DUH! Anyone who doesn't should like get hurt. Aer you and Neji dating? If not...would you to ever go out?  
Kiba:LOL,Better not be too mean then huh. Oh I just got a dog and named him Akamaru II(the second) Because they look alike.

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75

**Itachi: I know that and everyone knows that!**

**Sasuke: Except me! -lunges at him-**

**Itachi: -dodges-**

**Sasuke: -hits wall- Ow! I'm not emo! I'm just angsty, aloof, and/or depressed. Fuck you and your tomato.**

**Naruto: That's if I get out...**

**Neji: Yes**

**Deidara: I know, but sadly I had to. Yes, please do and I will be very happy. Got that right! You could do anything when you're making love! Three pounds... That's 45 for the clay, 10 for Shipping and Handling, 5 for tax, and 12 for useless junk. So, the total is 72. Pay up! God, I sound like Kakuzu.**

**Hidan: I think I can get mail here. Yep, I can!**

**TenTen: Thanks for actually seeing it my way. Yes, Neji and I are in a steady relationship.**

**Kiba: I know, but Shino doesn't care too much. So, I could pretty much say what I want to him and he won't do a thing, right?**

**Shino:...**

**Kiba: Sorry, there will be only one Akamaru, so, I might have to kill your dog.**

Haha H this is soo effin hilarious.

So here are some questions:

1. Tsunade, do you think Jaraiya is cute(when your not drunk) ?  
2. Sasuke. Stop being gay and admit you like Sakura already. Or you'll grow up an old fat man with 37 cats! So tell me. Did you dream about her when you were with Michael Jacks-I mean Orochimaru?  
3.Fugaku, get your ass down from heaven or hell and tell me why you were such a jerk with little Sasuke?  
4.Mikoto, how did you fall in love with a jerk like Fugaku and have 2 kids with him? --  
And 5. For any of the Naruto characters (alive or dead) do any of you play video games, or listen to music?

:D jillykins. (SakuraUchiha14) -CAUSE IT WILL HAPPEN SASUKE JUST YOU WATCH WITH YOUR LITTLE UCHIHA HORMONES.

XP

**Harrison: Thanks!**

**Tsunade: No, and even when I'm drunk, he's not cute. He's a pervert and would try to grope me at every chance he could get.**

**Jiraiya: That's not true! Tsunade!**

**Sasuke: I'm not gay. I just don't have an interest in girls, that's all. No, I won't admit that I like Sakura. I hate cats! And no, I didn't dream about her, why does everyone get on my case about that? I do not like Sakura Haruno.**

**Fugaku: I wasn't a jerk. I was just looking after the safety of the clan, and trying to make Sasuke strong.**

**Mikoto: Well, he's nice sometimes, and he's not a jerk all the time.**

**Naruto: I'm pretty sure everyone listens to music, except Sasuke...**

**Sasuke:...Honestly, Naruto, I've had enough. God, I quit!**

**Sakura: You kind of can't quit this. Sasuke-kun? Sasuke?**

**Naruto: Hey, are you crying in the corner?! HAHA**

Sasuke: How about if I give you a tomato. I know you love tomatoes! Oh and my question is...Why does your hair look like that? You know, kind of like a raven?

Naruto: Did you know that Minato is your father?

Minato:...why are you so pwnsome (awsome)?

-gives everyone cookies (and a tomato for Sasuke)

**Naruto: Sasuke is, uh, not here for the time being. So, uh, I'll be Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Well, who is going to be you?**

**Naruto: Me is gonna be me.**

**Sakura: So, you're going to be yourself and Sasuke**

**Naruto as Sasuke: Yep, alright. Oh, boy! Oh, wait. -sigh- Tomatoes make me feel emo, thanks. My hair makes me feel emo so that's why I have it. Ravens are emo, and I'm emo, do you see the connection?**

**Naruto: Yeah, I found out in the first chapter of this.**

**Minato: Simply, because I have cool hair and I am the greatest ninja ever.**

**Naruto: Oh boy! Cookies!**

**Naruto as Sasuke: -sigh- Tomatoes and cookies make me feel emo.**

Anko: Why do you like liking blood off people blood? Don't you know you can get HIV/AIDS or hepatitas?

Naruto: What does dattebayo means anyway? Why do you add chan to Sakura's name when he has no feelings toward you?

Sakura: Why do you hit Naruto for no good reason? Because if that was me I would have gone kyuubi on you and Rasengan you half way to the sand village? Are you ticklish?

Ino: Why are you a vain and temperamental blond? Are you ticklish?

Shikamaru: Does the word troublesome run in your family?

Chouji: Do you think you can get me that red pill some I can stop pill popping these weight loss pills?

Hinata: Why are you a wuss when it comes telling Naruto about your feelings? Are you ticklish?

Kiba: Think you can give me what ever make Akamaru grow so my dog will be big?

Shino: What would you do to that person if he switch your soap with bug poison?

Tenten: Who would you want to be married to Lee, Neji, or Gai? Are you ticklish?

Neji: Will you ever lighten up on the fate drama?

Lee: Will you give up on Sakura she has a big forehead and will never like you and is equally vain as Ino? Find another girl who doesn't think your a weirdo?

Kurenai: Why are your eyes red? Are you part Uchiha?

Temari: What would you do if you witch bodies with Lee? What would you do to that person who switch your bodies? Are you ticklish?

Kankuro: Do you use your puppet to scare kids and old people on halloween?

Gaara: If you had a chance to permanently get rid of shikaku, would you take it? Do you have a girlfriend?

Kin and Zaku: How did Orochimaru kill you? And Kin are you ticklish?

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke: For billions of dollars or yins, would you strip down naked with guitars and basses covering your parts and sing blink 182's what's my age again in front of all the fangirls and fanboys?

Sound five: If you have a chance to live again, Would you do the right thing and try to defeat Orochimaru? Tayuya are you ticklish?

Karin: Why is you hair like that?

Seigutsu: Are you interested in going out with Karin?

Jugo: Do you have a multiple personality disorder?

Sai: Do you have any real interest in other things besides insulting people particularly Naruto's manhood?

Gai: Are you interested in getting a girlfriend or spreading the power of youth everywhere?

**Anko: I know I could get AIDS, HIV, or Hepatitis, but I just love the taste of blood. -giggles-**

**Kakashi: Anko, you are so bad. -kisses-**

**Naruto: Dattebayo means, uh, "I get it" or like "You know?" It's a catch phrase-ttebayo! And well the chan in Sakura-chan was at first an affectionate thing, but it just turned into a friendly thing, and I just do that to make her happy. And the term "chan" is usually used in address a girl, if you're a guy, or addressing a child, if you're a mom. Dattebayo.**

**Sakura: I hit him because he acts dumb sometimes, so I just have to knock some sense into him. But, Naruto and I are still very good friends, so I don't think he would "go Kyuubi on me and Rasengan me halfway to the Sand Village." I'm a little ticklish, why are you asking?**

**Ino: I'm not a vain and tempermental blonde!! -growls- I'm just competitive with Sakura, but we're still friends. I'm very ticklish, thank you for asking. I hate you.**

**Shikamaru: Uh, it doesn't. I'm more like my dad, so that's why I say troublesome. My mom doesn't say troublesome or what a drag.**

**Choji: Why do you want those pills and to lose weight? Those pills put me in critical condition. You should just work out harder, eat right not eat less, and, well, work out more. If you pop pills, you're going to be a druggie or something.**

**Hinata: He knows already, because we're going out now and he knows that I love him a lot. I'm really ticklish, as Naruto already knows.**

**Kiba: I just feed him regular food. My sis says it's just in his genetics that he gets so big.**

**Shino: Whoever puts bug poison in my soap, will DIE!! I will kill them or something.**

**TenTen: Duh, Neji, since we're kind of going out.**

**Neji: Kind of? What do you mean "kind of"? And I did lighten up on the fate drama. You know, "No fate, except what you make," from one of my favorite movies, Terminator. And, I patched things up with the Main Branch and everything's good.**

**Lee: Sakura-san does not have a big forehead! And she likes me as a friend, and I guess I am okay with that. Sakura-san does not think I am a weirdo!!**

**Kurenai: I don't know. I guess it's in my genes, or like I'm albino or something, and no, I'm not part Uchiha, otherwise the "redness" would be Sharingan. Jeez, doesn't everyone know that?**

**Temari: I don't know. I might use his awesome kicking powers and go and kick people, but it'd be kind of weird having a thing between my legs. As for the body switching person, I would kick their ass for making me endure such torture.**

**Guy: Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy being the youthful Lee not even for a day?**

**Temari: Not even for a minute, freak show!**

**Kankuro: Yeah, fa sho. I use all my puppets on Halloween. I dress up Crow as a skeleton, I use the Black Ant to trap kids and tickle them, and the Salamander is kind of just for stationary decoration.**

**Gaara: Shikaku is Shikamaru's father, so no, I wouldn't want to get rid of someone's parents. But, if you're talking about the Shukaku, I already got it removed by the Akatsuki, so now I can get a peaceful sleep. Yes, after that I was asleep for days. I have a girlfriend occasionally.**

**Zaku: We gave our bodies to Orochimaru-sama so he could perform the Reanimation Jutsu.**

**Kin: Orochimaru-sama used the Reanimation Jutsu to summon the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. And no, I'm not ticklish! What's with all this ticklish crap?!**

**Orochimaru: Hmm, that is a considerable amount of money...**

**Kabuto: I'm not a Blink182 fan, nor would I do it anyways. Plus, I don't know if we have any fanboys/girls.**

**Naruto as Sasuke: Singing and playing guitars make me feel emo. Blink 182 is emo and they make me feel emo. -sigh-**

**Kimimaro: No, I would not. Orochimaru-sama gave me a purpose. You don't understand!! You could never understand!! -spazs-**

**Jirobo: Naw, servin' Orochimaru-sama was the best times of my... short life.**

**Sakon: I agree with Jirobo.**

**Kidomaru: I wouldn't have been cool if I didn't join Orochimaru-sama. So, if I were to be revived, I would still serve him.**

**Tayuya: What a retarded question? Of course I'd still serve Orochimaru-sama. What the hell kind of question is that? "Are you ticklish?" No, I'm not so, enough with this ticklish crap!**

**Karin: What do you mean why is your hair like that? Why it's orange? It's genetics. And, plus, my hair is so sexy.**

**Suigetsu: Uh, sure it is. -reads the question- NO! No No No No No!! I wouldn't touch the bitch even if she was the last chick on earth. Ewww! -shivers- Karin is a douche bag meaning she's always a bag of douche.**

**Juugo: Uh, no, I don't think I do.**

**Juugo's other personality: Quiet! Don't talk to him! Listen to me. Listen!**

**Juugo: Yes, master. I'm listening.**

**Juugo's other personality: Good, precious, when the hobbitses falls asleep, we takes the precious for us.**

**Sai: I like painting. Uh, I like training. I like eating Ichiraku ramen. And I don't just make fun of Naruto's manhood, I also make fun of Sakura's chest.**

**Guy: Hm, maybe a wife might be nice to carry on my youthful genetics, but still spreading the power of youth takes first priority! NICE GUY! -does nice guy pose-**

Sasuke: But do you actually believe him? Probably not, since you love your own, twisted fantasy too much to give a fuck about anyone else than yourself.

Hidan: I KNOW!

Itachi: lol

Pein:...Schizophrenic, than.

Zetsu: OMG. Tape it for me (PeinKonan fan right here!)

Madara: (I wonder how you're my brother...)

CIM: Yes, yes he is.

Zetsu again: How did I see that one coming...?

lol thnx

Rikku-chan

**Naruto as Sasuke: Believing people makes me feel emo. My own, twisted fantasy makes me feel emo. -sigh. more sighs- I wish Sakura would like me, but I'm too emo.**

**Naruto: It's okay Sasuke. It's alright to be an emo teme.**

**Hidan: Yeah! It sounds really cool. I wish I had stabbed them, though.**

**Pein: No, I am not schizophrenic. I don't hear voices in my head telling me to solves codes hidden in magazines to stop Russians from bombing our country, nor do I have imaginary friends.**

**Pein's friend: But Pein!**

**Pein: NO! NO! You're not real! You're not real! LALALALA! I'm not listening to you! You don't exist!**

**-continues ranting by himself-**

**Zetsu: Alright, I'll sneak a video camera in tonight. Whoohoo, time to whoop out the paper towels!**

**Konan: Oh, no you don't. And we don't even do that stuff.**

**Madara: How am I your brother? The only sibling I ever had was the one I had killed to protect my clan.**

**Harrison: I guess...**

**Zetsu: You didn't. I knew you didn't know I was going to say me as a favorite flower.**

**Kushina: Uh, that wraps up this week's questions for Ask the Naruto Cast. Remember please please please please keep sending us your questions, because it passes the time. Well, anyways, until next time. Bye, bye-bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenten: Okay, we're stealing the spotlight from Sasuke and Naruto. Team Guy, minus Guy-sensei, will be hosting this week's chapter-**

**Neji: Tenten, its installment.**

**Tenten: Shut up! This week's **_**installment**_** of Ask the Naruto Cast!**

**Lee: Tenten! You should not be so un-youthful towards your beloved! After all, he loves you with a passion greater than-**

**Neji: No, Lee… -is red-**

**Tenten: So, you're saying you don't love me?!**

**Neji: No, no, no, it's, it's- forget it. It's too troublesome. Let's just go on with these questions.**

Dear Crystal Ice Mirrors, I can't review because I did last chapter in ask the Naruto cast. So, even though it is highly troublesome, I am going to send you my response/questions this way. Here you go...

Jariaya Sorry Jariya... I'm all out of questions...

Hidan Have you read the bottom of my profile? I guess not... I'd lose anyways. And was that last comment directed at me? I made a note not to do it again!

Naruto Why be friends with Sasukebaka anyways? It wasn't that you weren't strong enough to bring him back, it was that he wasnt' strong enough to let go of his thought purpose for a while andd go back with you. It wasn't anything to do with your stregth. He probably would have left again...

Sasukebaka I don't remember what I didn't care about...

**Harrison: Uh, okay. I guess it's alright, just as long as you don't make a habit of it. Because, I think it might be troublesome to constantly check my mail to do so.**

**Jiraiya: I'm all out of responses…**

**Hidan: No, I haven't because they won't even let us have a damn computer! Lose against me? Of course you would. No one can beat me and my sexiness. And, no it was directed towards Orochimaru, unless, you like to do it too.**

**Naruto: We were always friends. We were friends in the beginning, but we just grew apart and more competitive. No, it was because I wasn't strong enough to prove to him the being in Konoha wasn't a waste of time. I know, maybe it was just an inevitable thing.**

**Sasuke: Then why did you say that?**

**Neji: Alright next question from My Cookies not yours, which reads-**

**Lee: Wait, Neji, I feel we have not finished this person's question.**

**Tenten: Lee's right, here's the next part of it.**

Sorry. I didn't finish... I accidentally hit the wrong button... So here's the rest...

Sakura No, I'm not offering mine. Altough he is highly annoying, he is worth having sometimes. (And it's fun to poke him in the head.)

Itachisama Fine, but if I mess up and you fire me... well I'll end up stalking you and people you know to make up for the loss. I don't mind doing anything too troublesome for you to deal with, and is Itachisama ok... or should I call you something else?

Shino I'm fine. Busy with everything the world could throw at me of coarse, but if it wasn't like that I would be dissappointed because then it would really show that the universe isn't against me (In the words of Harry Dresden).

Orochimarusama I agree. Life is torture. As some of my friends used to and still may say, I must have done something pretty bad in a past life to be stuck as a human now...

Kakuzu That is true. Going at a good minigolf place for little money is the best, but they are hard to come by.

Zetzu You may live, but I... well, having an immortal enemy... not a good thing for me.

Sincerely,Rockcrab

**Sakura: Oh, okay then, you should love him, because in the end it's just going to be you and him. I don't know how it's fun to poke people in the head.**

**Ino: Of course it is, Billboard-Brow. -poke-**

**Sakura: -growl- Don't touch me!**

**Itachi: Then I guess you better not fail me, or else… you die! And you better not stalk me, or else you'll die again. Yes, you may call me Itachi-sama.**

**Shino: That's good. What is the world throwing at you? But, personally, I would think its good that the universe isn't against you. And would that be the guy from the TV show Dresden files?**

**Orochimaru: Good, you're calling me sama, so I feel more important than Itachi. No, I disagree, life is about torturing. Mwehehehe. Why do you say that? Humans are cool.**

**Kakuzu: I know, Me and Hidan haven't found a good one for four weeks. And we've seen at least 40 of them. FRICKIN FOURTY OF THEM!**

**Zetsu: Damn right I'm gonna live! I don't care if you're my immortal enemy.**

Hi. It's me again. I've toned down quite a bit since the last time, so I'm not as crazy. But I still am very crazy.

Um that's.. wow, I mean that's just.. wow.  
You're emo. You're so fun to hate, always mad, always emo, perfect for making me laugh.  
Right..  
Thanks! I'm pretty clumsy so soft wood is probably best!  
So you ARE crazy.  
That would be so fun. Can we be friends?! Oh right, you're evil, you don't have friends. How about penpals?

I don't like the graphic yaoi. I mean, just, no thanks. Yours truly, MyCookiesNotYours.

**Zetsu: I know, pretty crazy, huh?**

**Sasuke: No, I'm not emo or always mad. You make me laugh, fool.**

**Orochimaru: Okay…**

**Sasori: Well then, just try to work on your handling.**

**Deidara: A little bit. Why do you think I like blowing shit up?**

**Tobi: Uh, I guess. Be sure to send it to Madara Uchiha. And yes, I have friends!**

**Harrison: Good. I have nightmares about graphic yaoi.**

sasuke:you completed your goal of killing itachi,but how can you complete your goal of restoring the uchiha clan if you wont go out with a girl?  
itachi:whats it like being dead what do you do for fun in your spare time?

Alberto4395

**Sasuke: I don't know! And I'm too young right now. I want to enjoy my youth, before I have children with Sak- no one!**

**Itachi: Well, I get a lot of free time. So, I just sit around playing paddleball. It's addicting.**

Itachi:Yupp! Why do u put up with Sasuke? Why didnt u kill him?

Sasuke:OK-OK ur not "emo", but u love tomato's...Ill still give it to u...oh, quick question...did orochi-pervert try to like rape you or anything?

Neji:Ok...again...Hows urs and Hinata's relationship going?

Deidara:Yes it is sad, but i shall revive you so i can pay u and get my clay!...haha! would you rather be 

Kakuzu or Hidan and his psycho god(no offense you you hidan.)

Hidan:SWEET! ILL SEND IT! Oh, ps he hates HATES torcher...and BLOOD!

TenTen:AWW HOW KAWAII!

Kiba:LOL! and please dont kill him! PLZ! I WUV HIM! Ill change his name...u pick his new ame...PLZ??

Sasori:You Hott 4 a puppett, will u make me one?

Pein:Do u have other body parts pierced??  
Thats all...lol.

Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75

**Itachi: I only cared about him and wanted to keep the wool over his eyes. And plus, he was too young to kill.**

**Sasuke: Thank you. As I said before, fuck you and your tomato. And, no he didn't try to rape me or anything.**

**Neji: Uh, what do you mean? She's going out with Naruto and I'm with Tenten.**

**Deidara: Of course it is. Sure, please try so I can get some money. Hmm, tough choice…**

**Hidan: What do you mean?! You either be rich or sexy!**

**Deidara: -laughs- I'm both already! And I wouldn't want to be either!**

**Tenten: I know, but he's still an ice cube sometimes.**

**Kiba: Ehh, I was just joking, you know. I really don't mind.**

**Akamaru: Arf Arf Growl Arf! (I do! If Kiba-sama doesn't kill him , I will!)**

**Sasori: I know. It's the type of wood I use. And, sorry, but this puppet is one of a kind.**

Sasuke: Dude my parents died when i was eight and i was the last one to see them before they died. they were murdered by ex bestfriend who was playing with a gun. i know what it feels like. i need revenge because he cheated on me with a guy on my bed in my apartment on my parents death anniversary and im a girl. so you dont like sakura, oh well she does belong with Shikamaru. heres a tomato.i can give you power. i used to work for Kishimoto sensei and i can call in a favor to make you more powerful. people put you down to much! with my training you can be powerful.

Shikamaru: did you know that there is alot of evidense that like sakura.

Itachi: its okay if you cant escape. yes hes homo the wort part was they were doing that on my bed. my brother beat the shit out of them though. who is theperson you respect the most in the world that is not evil? if you had a chance would you make a book of pick up lines? just had to ask. you were used as a guinea pig to konoha and that is not cool. heres your Jimmy John's chicken sandwich with Parmesan, lots and lots of jalapeños and onions, pickles and a Diet Coke.

Naruto: thats cool. so what if orochimaru gave him blowjobs doesnt hinata do that to you? you dont see anybody makin fun of that. I can make awesome homemade ramen. heres 10 bowls for you and 2 for hinata.

Akatsuki: I can hand weapons really well. i used to be a body guard at the imperial palace i worked for burgerking and kishimoto sensei.

Jiraiya: Dude i am 21 turning 22 i am old enough. i wrote some pieces to.

Tsunade: you though he was hot. i think he has sexy legs. wats your bra size i am baffled.

Orochimaru: you have sexy legs. just had to get that off my chest. why did you leave the village? girls though you were sexy and were begging you to take them. and did youever like tsunade. heres a chocolate.

Sakura: your right you look more like a future uchiha :) ne?

Mikoto and Fugaku: Hey do you approve of Sakura Haruno as a new daughter?

Kakuzu: heres the cash. so how was your day.

Sasori: if your a puppet how do you pee. i am baffled.

Deidara: do you taste what your hands eat or touch. how do you pee i am baffled.

Neji: Its alright and its not your fault. it was never your fault.

Madara: i still wouldnt take my brothers eyes. THATS SICK AND WRONG!

Karin: you continue to piss me off. i begged kishimoto sensei to take you out of the manga but he said something at the end of the manga that has to do with you will make me happy. i hope you die bitch

to the girls of naruto: if you could be with anybody frome bleach and or prince nof tennis who would it be? for me it would be Fuji Syuusuke and Kuchiki Byakuya they are the smex.

Itachi-is-mine. Byes

**Sasuke: Yeah, I'm sure. And anyways, what an interesting story! -laughs maniacally- No, Sakura does not belong with Shikamaru, and I seriously doubt you worked for Kishimoto-sama. What is with everyone thinking I like tomatoes. You couldn't' train me worth shit, even Orochimaru could barely.**

**Harrison: For real? That happened to your parents. But, you seem to talk about it so lightly…**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, I'm sure there is, but I like Ino more than Sakura, even though Ino is still a troublesome girl.**

**Itachi: I don't like homos or homo-ish relationships. Good, congrats to your brother. -claps- The person I respect the most… hm, the Sandaime Hokage, because he tried to resolve with the Uchiha clan and was noble enough to stop Danzo and spare Sasuke. Of course I would, I'm already sexy enough so if I screw up, my sexiness still gets girls. Hey! My sandwich! -starts eating, doesn't want to answer questions anymore-**

**Naruto: I know it is. Yeah, but everything is wrong if Orochimaru does it. Hinata doesn't give me stuff like that! I'm not like that!! -blushes-**

**Hinata: -faints-**

**Naruto: I'm not in the mood for ramen anymore because of you!**

**Pein: Hmm, interesting. Which imperial palace did you work at? You worked for Kishimoto-sama?! Hmm, very interesting, indeed. Do you possess any special skills?**

**Jiraiya: Okay, that's good. Wait, you wrote pieces to what?**

**Tsunade: No, I didn't, and I don't think he has sexy legs. My bra size is confidential but it's very big. Ha!**

**Orochimaru: Thank you, I know. They're pretty sexy, aren't they? Too bad Sasuke-kun's not attracted to them… Of course, all the girls wanted me to take them, until I turned evil. And yes Tsunade was one of them. But secretly -whispers- I think I might be gay. You keep your chocolate.**

**Sakura: Uh, thanks, I guess?**

**Fugaku: I don't know. I'm dead so whatever.**

**Mikoto: I don't know. Is she nice? Will she be able to have enough children to bring back the Uchiha clan?**

**Sakura: Uh, how many are you talking about?**

**Kakuzu: Thank you, but frankly, this cash will not buy my dignity back. -sobs-**

**Sasori: I don't, nor do I eat, but only when it's Deidara's food. Then, I just convert it into chakra.**

**Deidara: I either put gloves on or close my hand-mouths when I eat or pee.**

**Neji: What's not my fault?**

**Madara: I needed them for the power to protect my clan and he agreed to it as well. I KNOW IT'S SICK AND WRONG!**

**Karin: You piss me off too. I'm sure you talked to Kishimoto-"sensei." I hope you die and you're the bitch!**

Mmk hi ppl  
(Like half of this has no value in questions...does that even make seance...??)

Ok  
Itachi: ur uber smexii/ ur way better then sasu-gay ppl luv u more then him and that's final! :3

Hidan: ur awsum ur attacks rock, and u have the best damn hair I've ever seen :3

Kakuzu: what I'm about to say may cause u to kill me...ok here it goes...u r fluffy/ is that weird...?

Um...oh!! Pein/leader: don't know much about u--" lol but ur awsum

Konan: I'm sorry but u have no use.

Kisame: fishy yeah y do u look like that??

Deidara: art is ment to fucking explode u r also uber hott and how the hell do u get ur hair to do that??

Sasori: sorry but art is more fun when it explodes...but ur so cute!! / can I have a hug??

Uhh...tobi: u r a good boy (I already know who u really r so w/e")

Lol that's it 4 the akatsuki now 4 the good guys

Naruto: thumbs up for u and hinata

Hinata: same as above

Neji: ...ur so cool...

Sakura: dude like really...just go die..

Ah now 4 sasuke... I really don't like u. Itachi wins the cool contest by 5million points. and ur the creators closet yaoi lmao

IHeartDeidaraSan

**Naruto: Oh, that's alright. We answer the questions because it passes the time and it's better than masturbating.**

**Itachi: -still eating sandwich-**

**Hidan: Thank you. My attacks are pretty cool and the hair is the best damn thing about me! I love it!**

**Kakuzu: Uh… thanks? I try?**

**Pein: I know. I don't want people to know about me, but thank you.**

**Konan: Your mom doesn't have any use.**

**Pein: Hey! Don't talk to Konan like that! She's my, uh, my-**

**Sasori: Your sex toy.**

**-All Akatsukis laugh. Pein and Konan are beet red-**

**Pein: You're going to die again you wooden bastard! -chases Sasori around in a circle-**

**Kisame: Well, uh, my dad fell in love with a goldfish…**

**Zetsu: Are you kidding?! Now I'll never show you any respect anymore, Kisame.**

**Deidara: Amen! Yeah! I tie it up in the back and I use some gel in the front. That's how I make it chick-magnet-ish**

**Sasori: Art should be eternal, but thank you for your compliments. Uh, sure… -hug-**

**Tobi: I am a good boy!**

**Madara: No, you're not! You are evil!**

**Tobi: Nooo!**

**Madara: You are Madara Uchiha!**

**Tobi: Noooooo! I am a good boy!**

**Naruto: I know it's the best. -kisses Hinata-**

**Hinata: I agree so much, Naruto-kun. -kisses back-**

**Neji: Uhh, thanks.**

**Sakura: Uh, no. Why don't you go die instead?**

**Sasuke: I already won the cooler contest by 10 million points, ha! You're your mom's closet yaoi! Deidara sucks!**

HI! here r my ?s/statements:  
Sasuke-HI!! U R AWESOME! and i think u r SMEXXI w/ ur Sharingan!! I'm so glad u kicked Itachi's ass!! also, is there any chance u'd go on a date w/ me possibly?? i understand if u say no, i'll b a bit mad,but not heartbroken!!  
Itachi- U didn't kill ur clan b/c u wanted 2!! u were told 2 by the Third Hokage(i think) and the elders to,b/c the Uchihas were wanting to destroy the vilage or sumthing like that, so u were told to kill them, and u left Sasuke alive b/c ur gay(srry,just had 2 say that) and joined the Akatsuki so u could kill Madara!! I FIGURED IT OUT! do i get a prize?  
Sakura-U R A PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, BITCH!! I HATE UR GUTS!!  
Ino- same as Sakura!! U 2 r ANNOYING!  
Naruto- YAY!! u and Hinata r going out!! hows fuzzy??(Kyuubi)  
Tsunade-U R AWESOME!! we should totally get together and gamble sumtime!!  
TenTen- I KNEW IT!! I KNEW U LIKED NEJI!! So, who asked who out?? P.S Ur AWESOME!!  
Neji-ur cute,same ? as TenTen  
Kiba-my neighbor has a Bishaun Friese named Max that looks alot likt Akamaru!! P.S. ur cute!!  
Gaara-ur cute too!! Also, do u like cookies?  
thts all for now!! byebyez!!  
Racergirl936((Kari))

**Sasuke: Thank you! At least I have one person who doesn't hate me. I know the Sharingan is pretty sexy, and I'm glad too.**

**Itachi: Mine's sexier. Uh, good job, I think? Did you just happen to read the manga? And no, I didn't want to kill Madara Uchiha, because I needed him to help kill my clan. And no, I'm not gay… Sasuke is.**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Itachi: Make me.**

**Sakura: You're a pathetic worthless bitch!!**

**Ino: I hate your guts, too!!**

**Naruto: Yeah, and it's super awesome, but I kiss her too much. Fuzzy's good. -pats stomach-**

**Kyuubi: I hate you. Go die, kid.**

**Tsunade: Sorry, I don't gamble with the underage, but thanks for acknowledging me.**

**Tenten: I guess, I do. And, well, Neji finally mustered the courage to ask me out on a… walking date.**

**Neji: I always prefer walking dates, because you never have to look directly at the person.**

**Tenten: What do you mean prefer?! That's the ONLY kind of date we've ever been on!**

**Neji: Well, it's cheap, so STOP YELLING AT ME!!**

**Tenten: YOU'RE YELLING!! WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB, OR ASK YOUR UNCLE FOR MONEY?! YOU HOBO!!**

**Neji: BECAUSE HE WON'T GIVE ME ANY!!**

**Hiashi: I would've given you some, if you had told me you were using it to take a lovely lady out on a date.**

**Tenten: SEE?! SEE?! I TOLD YOU SO!!**

**Neji: WELL THEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK?!**

**Tenten: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK!!**

**Lee: Neji! Tenten! Please do not be so un-youthful. You should both learn to love each other more.**

**Neji and Tenten: STAY OUT OF THIS, LEE!!**

**Lee: Wry? Guy-sensei? Wrryyy?! -cries-**

**-Neji and Tenten continue endless lover's spat-**

**Kiba: Oh cool! Akamaru does look the best. Thank you, I bet you look cute, too.**

**Gaara: I guess I am. Cookies are nice, but only when they have white chocolate.**

to the bijuu: when trying to rescue garra the old lady said to kakashi that aksuki had already gotten to bijuu. who where they?

Fishmanruler

**Shukaku: Hmm, I think they were talking about me and Sanbi.**

**Kyuubi: Yeah, because your Jinchuuriki was too weak.**

**Shukaku: Are you joking? My friggin' Jinchuuriki made a sand shield over Sunagakure, you R-tard.\**

**Nibi: They say that bijuu get stronger when they are actually sealed inside a person. So, because Sanbi wasn't as smart as the rest.**

**Sanbi: Hey! Me no stupid! Me is smart! S-M-R-T! Smart!**

**Nibi: My point exactly…**

**Kyuubi: But, now, Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi are all extracted by the Akatsuki.**

ok I decided to make another question!  
Sakura who would u choose to be with (u must choose one)  
Deidara  
or  
Sasori?  
the reason they're akatsuki is cause all the others are wusses heheh  
omfg Deidara! ur so awesome i love blowing up cherry bombs and making a big boom! whats fun is planting them in statues and running away then watching people go wtf when it suddenly explodes!  
Kat

auraclaritykat

**Harrison: Thank you. You know we enjoy those questions.**

**Sakura: Uh, why are my choices only Akatsuki? The other guys aren't wusses, but if I had to pick one, uhhh...Sasori.**

**Sasori: Yes! Pay up, Deidara!**

**Deidara: Grrr... Anyways. That's fun. I used to do that when I was little. It was so much fun to see the reaction in people. Super fun.**

**Lee: Uhh, Neji and, er, Tenten, are still arguing over useless things. So, uh, it's me, Rock Lee, and the rest of my youthful team, saying please keep sending in your questions. And, uh, we'll see you next time. -thumbs up. tooth sparkle. nice guy pose-**

**Neji: MY PUPILS ARE WHITE!!**

**Tenten: NO, THEY'RE LIGHTLY COLORED PURPLE!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jiraiya: Alright everyone! Grab your sake, women, and party items, because we are having a big badass party!! YEAH!!**

**Tsunade: Get down you fool. Do you even know why we're having a party?**

**Jiraiya: Uhh, no…**

**Orochimaru: We are merely having a celebration celebrating the 10****th**** chapter for Ask the Naruto Cast.**

**Tsunade: Speaking of which, we'd all like to thank you readers for choosing to read this and pay attention to us, after all we have 82 reviews and 1708 hits. Alright let's party! Shizune! Get me some sake!**

**Jiraiya: Alright! Let's get these questions going!! **

Ok, guys a real question this time. lol  
All Akatsuki:Whats ONE thing you miss about your old village?  
Gaara:What would happen if you became allergic to sand??  
Sasori:Do you miss your parents?  
Deidara:Same question as Sasori.  
Sasuke:What did you miss in Kanoha?  
Kakashi:WTF is up with the porn?!...are you desprate?  
Neji:Do you SILL feel like a caged bird?

Deidara'sPyroPartner75

**Hidan: The women, dur!**

**Kakuzu: The money, even though this organization gives me a lot of money.**

**Zetsu: Then why do you miss your home village?**

**Kakuzu: It's just the certain smell the money has, and I just miss that.**

**Zetsu: I miss the tasty people.**

**Madara: Fighting people.**

**Pein: …**

**Konan: I miss-**

**Zetsu: Pein's kunai in your shuriken?**

**-All Akatsuki burst out into laughter. Pein and Konan are beet-red-**

**Pein: YOU ARE COMPOST!**

**Zetsu: Nooo!!**

**-Pein chases Zetsu in a circle-**

**Sasori: I miss the cultural foods from Sunagakure.**

**Deidara: Just like Hidan-senpai, I miss the women.**

**Itachi: My little brother…**

**Kisame: Fish…**

**Gaara: If I became allergic to sand, then I wouldn't use sand, but one time I got sand in my eye.**

**Sasori: Sort of. But I turned them into puppets, so they're always with me. It's kinda cool.**

**Deidara: No, not really. They were real dicks to me, because they thought my hands and chest were weird.**

**Hidan: They're right. It is weird.**

**Sasuke: Sa- uh… the sa-unshine. Yes, I miss the sunshine.**

**Naruto: What was the Sa for?**

**Sasuke: Nothing, dobe.**

**Naruto: You're lying, teme.**

**Kakashi: It's not porn. It's a romantic novel, that I enjoy reading. And no, I'm not desperate, since Anko and I are dating.**

**Neji: Uh, no, not really, except just that I have the seal. That's all.**

Nice to see you guys! Sorry I'm just really happy right now (And for no apparent reason!)

I can't think of anything else to say, so I'm gonna give you something. You want some lavendar sticks? Probably not, but oh well. Good air fresheners!  
Do you really want to know why everybody assumes you like tomatoes? I don't really know, but I guess it's something that people made up just to laugh about. I mean the all mighty Sasuke liking a small red fruit?  
I don't have anything to say to you.  
Ha, I nearly cut my finger off once! I'll try. But do you know how weird your sentence sounded?  
Um, cuz your awesome, and you pwn them all?!  
I will!  
Hey Sakura, you don't want Rockcrab's brother, eh? Well take mine! He's sitting right next to me, and annoying the hell out of me. Trying to exit out of my stuff... The little runt.  


Gaara want a white chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookie? Can I give you a hug or will you rip my head off? Oh well, I'm hugging you anyway! -hugs Gaara-

Behold my super fangirlish-ness! Which you won't really see this chapter... MyCookiesNotYours signing out.

**Harrison: That's okay. Everyone's a fan.**

**Zetsu: Oh thanks! I like lavender! –sniffs- It reminds me of Motoko, the girl who I liked and ate.**

**Sasuke: I don't know. Why don't you go and find out? So, what's wrong with me liking tomatoes?**

**Orochimaru: Fine then.**

**Sasori: Ouch! By cutting wood? I don't think my sentence sounded weird, did it?**

**Deidara: Hellz yeah! Blowing shit up is da bomb!!**

**Sasori: Never say that again.**

**Madara: Good, you better.**

**Sakura: Uh, no that's okay. You should be nicer to him, because in the end it's just going to be you and him.**

**Gaara: Holy shit! I love white chocolate cookies! Thanks for your hug. It makes me feel good.**

Yes say wat u want sasu-gay, but fyi yaoi is between guys...pft noob and dei-san is WAY cooler then u :P

IHeartDeidaraSan

**Sasuke: Yes, I will say what I want, too. And no, yaoi is not in between us, and he is not cooler than me.**

**Deidara: She has a point, you know…**

itachi:youre right paddleball is addicting unfortunately im not good at it.Are you good at it?what is youre record so far?  
sasuke:admit you like sakura!  
harrison:if sasuke doesnt admit he likes sakura could you force him to admit it?

Alberto4395

**Itachi: Yes it is so addicting. But, in order for you to be good at it you have to practice more. As for my record… it is 1041 hits straight.**

**Sasuke: No! I won't admit that I love Sakura. I'll never tell anyone that I do.**

**Harrison: I don't know if I could, honestly. He'd probably just lie or something.**

HI!! AGAIN!!  
Sasuke: u have more than one person who loves u!! My friend Bonnie and I always argues over who loves u more, i always win b/c im better at arguing than her! but i hated u when u left the village!! but i love u again!! yes, the Sharingan is SEXY! but u didnt answer my ?: would it b possible for u to go out on a date w/ me??  
Itachi: No, it's not! ur the one who's gay!! and no, i didnt just read the manga!! my friend told me!! u see, my theory was that u killed ur entire clan(except Sasuke) b/c they all laughed at ur gayness and ur father didnt approve of ur lover(Kisame) so u killed them all, and left Sasuke so HE could revive the clan, and joined the Akatsuki to b w/ ur lover!! that was my theory!!  
Sakura: no, I'm not. I would of at least go AFTER Sasuke if I claimed to love him instead of just crying to Naruto!!  
Ino: i really could care less if u hated my guts or not!!  
Naruto: It is!!  
Kyuubi: but if Naruto died, wouldnt u??  
Tsunade: but I have a fake I.D.!!  
TenTen and Neji: I didnt mean to make u guys fight!! I feel really horrible now!!  
Neji: If all u need is money, then here!! gives Neji 100 just dont ask where i got it!!  
Kiba: Tank you!! i try!!  
Gaara:they have those at my school!! my favorite is double choco chip!! here gives Gaara double white choco chip cookies  
Jiraya: U R A PERVERT!  
Kakashi: u r a pervert 2! but could u teach me Chidori??  
thats all for now!!  
Kari

RacerGirl936

**Harrison: Hello again to you, too.**

**Sasuke: I know, I should at least. Everyone loves me and that's good enough. Leaving the village made me more sexy, that's why I left.**

**Itachi: Uh, I'm not gay. Madara secretly -is angry- shed some light on my girlfriend, but at least just a little bit. Well, I think your friend's theory is better than yours at least. I didn't even know Kisame back then, and he's not my lover, he's just my partner that's all. **

**Ino: So what? I still hate your guts.**

**Sakura: Yeah, you are! I was too weak back then. I didn't have any special skills that could help them**

**Naruto: What skills? Like dick-sucking skills?**

**Sakura: Naruto!! -punches him far.-**

**Naruto: -hits the wall-. Yeah, it is cool.**

**Kyuubi: Oh, yeah, I temporarily forgot. But in a few years or so, the seal will weaken completely and I'll be freeeeeee!!**

**Tsunade: Oh, pshhh! Like that'll work.**

**Tenten: It's not your fault. It's this lightly-purple pupiled loser's fault.**

**Neji: You do not have to take the blame, because it belongs to the girl with ugly buns on her head.**

**Tenten: What was that? Woman hair!**

**Neji: Oh whatever. At least I have more screen time than you.**

**Tenten: Little girl!**

**Neji: Man in disguise!!**

**Tenten: Gay smile!!**

**Neji: LEE-lover!!**

**Tenten: HYUGA-CEST!!**

**Neji: -gasps and eyes widen- Take that back!! You weapon user…**

**Tenten: -lunges at Neji. Then makes out with him-**

**Neji: -makes out with Tenten-**

**Kiba: That's good. Everyone should try-except Shino.**

**Shino: …**

**Gaara: Oh my god!! Thanks! –eats cookies-**

**Jiraiya: Oh, jeez, uh, thanks?**

**Kakashi: Oh really, now? Well, since you called me a pervert, hmm, no.-smiles-**

Ok, see not a problem, but I had already somehow reviewed that chapter, you must have replaced it... ok... onward.

Hidan- No, I don't like to do what people think Orochimaru-sama does... and without a computer you people must get really bored.

Naruto- Even if youo got Sasuke to come back, the offer with Orochimaru-sama still stood, Sasuke-baka probably would have tried again.  


Sasuke-baka- I don't know...

Sakura- It is fun to poke people in the head, you should try it. Oh, and why would it be just me and him?

Itachi-sama- Eh, I can deal with that.

Shino- Life is hard, and yes it is the Dresden Files, but I preffer to read the book, I have my own thoughts on how the characters look so I wouldn't want to ruin it. Also Harry thinks funny things alot.

Orochimaru-sama- I called you Orochimaru-sama before I called Itachi-sama Itachi-sama, but that's because I saw you in the series first, you're still there, so you're still totaly awesome too. Well, only humans have so much thinking and troubles and so on... if you see a rabbit in the forest, does it look like it wonders much? And also if someone saw that rabbit they would just pass it by, but if it as a person, they'd have top know the person's whole life story. You know what I mean?

Kakuzu- I haven't found a good one i a long time, ever sense I got back from Maine that one time I haven't found a good one.

Zetzu- I don't want to be your immortal enemy... I already have one! I don't need two! Don't please! Please? I don't need TWO enemies!

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Harrison: Oh, yeah, whoops. Error on my part.**

**Hidan: I don't think a lot of people molest child and life here does get really boring.**

**Naruto: True dat…**

**Sasuke: Then don't say shit, loser.**

**Sakura: No thanks. People always used to always poke me in the head. Well, what I mean by it's just going to be you and him, is that when it comes down to who's our best friend and who's closest to you, it's your brother.**

**Itachi: Good, you'd better.**

**Shino: Yes, I agree that it is, especially when you KIBA SHOUTING IN YOUR EAR ALL THE TIME!! But, anyways, I enjoy reading and watching the Dresden files sometimes. Harry is funny sometimes.**

**Orochimaru: Good, that shows I'm cooler and important than Itachi-kun. Well, you don't know if rabbits have thoughts. Maybe they do or maybe they don't. And I've always wondered if rabbits do wonder much. And you don't really have to know a person's life story.**

**Kakuzu: I love mini-golf but I hate shitty ones.**

**Zetsu: Oh, whoops, my bad. I misread the thing. We can be friends, I guess.**

Iruka  
kisses Iruka on the lips  
You're an awesome teacher.  
Hardest thing to teach the students?  
How many times did you lose it during class?

Jade Maksai

**Iruka: -gets kissed- Oh jeez! Uh, thanks? I guess I am an awesome teacher. The hardest thing to teach to the students is concentration and paying attention, and I only lose it when Naruto acts stupid.**

**Naruto: Iruka-sensei…**

Sasuke  
sets your pants on fire

Sakura  
Why not dye your hair another color?

Kabuto  
throws needles at him

A Crazed Sue

**Sasuke: What the hell are you doing?! Oh my god!! Oh my god!! Oh jeez!! Ahhhh!! It burns!! Ow! Ow! Ow! AAGGHHHH!!**

**Sakura: It's not dyed. It's naturally pink.**

**Kabuto: -dodges senbon and blocks last one with forehead protector- HA! You'll have to do better than that!**

Velvet: You dragged me into this.  
Jadel is dragging Velvet in.  
Jadel: Too bad. Deal with it.  
Velvet pouts.  
Jadel: Hey Sasgay!  
Sasuke: I'm not gay!  


Jadel: Whatever emo.  
Sasuke grumbles.  
Velvet: Hey TenTen. You're so awesome. How long is your hair by the way?  
Jadel: Curious aren't you VS?  
Velvet: Of course I am.  
Jadel looks to Neji.  
Jadel: Doesn't it hurt when you have to use your eyes at times?  
Velvet: Do you have a crush on TenTen Neji?  
Jadel: Neji, what is your most humliating moment? and we're not talking about fights  
Velvet: Heh..you're so cute Neji.  
Velvet pauses.  
Velvet: TenTen & Sakura, would you date Lee?  
Jadel: Sakura, how dare you judge Lee because of his bushy brows. Get to know a person first before judging them. Same goes to you Ino.  
Velvet: Kabuto, you realize that you have the same name as a poke'mon right?  
Jadel throws a pokeball at his head and Velvet hits Jadel with a stick.  
Velvet: Fore  
Jadel: Wah...  
Jadel is sent flying.  
Velvet: She'll be back soon.  
Velvet chuckles and does an anime sweat drop.  
Velvet: How many times have you said the word "Believe it" Naruto?

**Everyone: -listens to them argue for awhile-**

**Sasuke: I'm not gay or emo…**

**Tenten: Oh thank you. It goes to my mid-back.**

**Neji: Uh, no. Why do you think it would hurt to do so? And no, I don't. I have a romantic relationship with her. Uh, thanks?**

**Tenten: Back away from my Neji-kun, and I'm dating Neji so I can't date Lee.**

**Sakura: Lee's just a good friend that's all.**

**Lee: -frowns-**

**Sakura: I did get to know him! And I didn't judge him just on his bushy brows.**

**Ino: How does this involve me?**

**Kabuto: I believe the name of the Pokémon you're thinking is Kabutops.**

Harrison: I talk about it so free because i kinda sorta got over it... i think. and plus its not cool if i bottle up everything. i still grieve and i forgave my best friend after all she did not know what she was doing but my bros didn't forgive her. if i bottle something up then that will lead me into a phycopathic rage likme sasuke. i may have a lot of hate but they are my parents and they woundn't have want me craving revenge. this has become a therapy session hasn't it? --'

Sasuke: If you don't like tomatoes then what do you like? So then who does Sakura belong with? maybe sasori... I worked at Kishimot-sensei's lil office for summer. i have a history for cool/odd jobs like when i worked as a maid for a rich pervy bastard. its not your fault.

Shikamaru: that a nice thing to hear. now here's a shogi set

Naruto: Gomen ne i didn't mean for it to sound so biting. Sorry Hinata-san didn't mean for you to faint.

Itachi: you like the sandwich? So how life? i am eating yakisoba.

Akatsuki: The imperial palace in japan. i worked as a body guard for a year. it was so boring. as i said before i have a history of cool/odd jobs. the worst was the maid job. Kishimoto-sensei is cool to hang around with. What kind of special skills? i do have a lot of stealth after working as a body guard but opther things are classified with me and the government of japan.

Jiraiya: Pieces like novels.

Tsunade: Sure... He does have sexy legs! they are so smoothe uhg.

Sasori: O thats interesting. nice weather today. you are right art is supposed to last forever because if it didn't then everything will eventually die and there would be no more artam i right?

Deidara: oh thats how you do it. you are so cool. i am sorry but sasori is right art lasts forever because if it didn't then everything will eventually die and there would be no more art.

Mikoto-san: Of coarse she can make darling little babies. she is wonderful she risked her life on many occasions to save the lifes of her friends.

Kakuzu: Gomen ne but i had to do that.

Sakura: Do you really love Sasuke? Did you know there's a rumor serculating that you like naruto? i cannot forgive you if you do. also that you have a boyfriend that is not sasuke and that you are related to Pein or Konan or Orochimaru? Have you evere kissed a girl?

Orochimaru: -whispers- its ok if your gay. instead of the chocolate heres a picture of sasuke naked and a sasuke plushie.  


Madara: yet you still took his eye.

Zetsu: Are you happy?

Neji: its really not your fault...

Ten-Ten: Its not Neji's faulth. Please tell him its not his fault.

Karin: I hate you more biotch! i will never die you fuckin whore! Idid work for Kishimoto-sensei and dont you dare mock him even though he gave you my cousins glasses! thats right he put my cousins glasses on your ugly face i have pictures to prove it! if the author wants i can send it to them so they can show you. you bitch!

**Harrison: That's good. -**

**Sasuke: I like tomatoes and Sa- no one! And Sakura doesn't belong with Sasori!**

**Shikamaru: Thank you but I already have my own set.**

**Naruto: It's alright; I guess I'll forgive you.**

**Hinata: Uh, its okay…**

**Itachi: Hot damn! I love it!! I'm dead, but it's quite peaceful.**

**Pein: Well, uh, thank you for your career history, and, hmm, we could use a spy like you. You won't actually be in the group but just one of our subordinates. You'll start tomorrow.**

**Jiraiya: Interesting! A fellow pervert!**

**Tsunade: Uh, yeah right.**

**Sasori: Thank you. The weather... I wouldn't know because I'm stuck in this room. Yes, you are right. That is my philosophy.**

**Deidara: It is pretty cool, and no, Sasori-sama is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!!**

**Mikoto: Oh good. Now, she'll help refuel the revolution. Heh heh heh.**

**Kakuzu: -sniffs- but it was bad…**

**Sakura: Well, I told him that I was… madly in love with him… I like Naruto as a friend and he's already going out with Hinata.**

**Hinata: Damn right! **

**Sakura: Anyways. I'm single and no, I don't think I'm related to Pein, Konan, or Orochimaru… Weirdo.**

**Orochimaru: I know, I organized the GMK, also known as the Gay Men of Konoha. We currently have 104 members! Oh my god! Thank you so much! Time to break out the toilet paper!!**

**Madara: I had to, in order to protect my clan.**

**Zetsu: Uh, I guess I am.**

**Neji: Tell me… What's not my fault?!**

**Tenten: It's not your fault, Neji-kun.**

**Karin: I hate you more than you hate me! I don't even know you and I hate you!! No you didn't work for him!! And these are my original glasses on my original sexy face!!**

**Suigetsu: -coughs- Yeah right.**

**Karin: You have no proof!!**

**Harrison: Oh sweet! Really? I would like to see them!**

Alright, I've got something...  
Sasuke: This is a serious question. Why would you turn so easily on your own brother? Someone else could have made him do it, you know.  
Jiraiya: Did you enjoy training Naruto?  
Kushina: If you're alive, than why haven't you tried to find Naruto?  
Naruto: Are you mad at your father for sealing the Nine tailed fox inside of you?  
Itachi: Who did you dislike more, Madara or your father?  
Shisui(screw it if you're dead.):Are you angry with Itachi for killing you?  
Sakura: Out of all the Naruto guys, who do you like the most?(Excluding Sasuke)  
Shukaku: Even if you hate being contained, did you like your container?  
Gaara: If you could kill one person, who would it be?  
Tenten: How did you get so awesome at using weapons? Can you teach me?  
Hinata: If you could pick one guy other than Naruto, who would it be?

That's all! Rikku-chan, out!

**Harrison: Good, you know we like receiving questions.**

**Sasuke: Ok, let's see. I did it because he was feeding me illusions to hide his real intentions. I know someone else made him do it. Madara told me.**

**Jiraiya: Yeah, I did simply because he reminds me of the Yondaime.**

**Kushina: I don't know.**

**Naruto: No, not really. Well, I was at first, but the fox is what makes me cool.**

**Shisui: Hellz Yeah! Of course I'm pissed. I didn't get to attack Konoha!**

**Sakura: Uh, Naruto, I guess, as a friend.**

**Shukaku: No, I just wanted to eat him or something. I hated being trapped for 15 years.**

**Gaara: Yondaime Kazekage.**

**Tenten: I know, because I'm cool like that, and I would teach you but I'm stuck in this place doing this dumb talk show.**

**Hinata: Uhh… hmm… NARUTO!!**

**Tsunade: Welll… -ish drunk- Washn't dat a foon chapturr of Askkk Duh Naruuutuh Casht**

**Jiraiya: Tsunade, you're drunk.**

**Tsunade: -drunk smile- I knowwww…**

**Orochimaru: Anyways, leave us your questions. And we'll answer them. Happy 10****th**** chapter anniversary-whatever. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harrison: I'm back… with more brain cells lol

**Harrison: I'm back… with more brain cells lol. I decided to do this earlier coz I haven't done this in awhile and I'm gonna be busy on Saturday.**

**Naruto: Whoo! Something to do again! **

**Itachi: Arrgh! You messed up my concentration!! I was up to 9,744 continuous paddleball paddlings. -sobs-**

**Hidan: Alright Kakuzu! Let's get going.**

**Kakuzu: with these questions.**

Hey guys! I've got a whole load of questions for you!

for all but naruto- do you think naruto is a genious and just hides it?

same as above- if we gave naruto a sign that says: I love ramen would he 1. kill it or 2. write at the bottom I love Sakura

Zetsu, if we gave you a plant would you 1. eat it or 2. give it a funeral

kisame, if we gave you sushi would you 1. kill us 2. eat it or 3. shove it down your pants

who likes kiba?

shikamaru?

ino coughpigcough?

naruto?

who likes the akatsuki?

so you know what jashin is?

who or what is jashin...1. A religion/god or 2. a talking banana

Is shikamaru crazy?

Is orochimaru gay for sasuke or KAbuto?

Did Tsunade have plastic surgery around her chest? I mean come on no one can have a chest like that!

Are naruto and sasuke going at it?

IS gaara secretly dating someone older than him and that is why he pretends not to love anyone?

If we told hidan jashin sama was a religion for pussy woots what would he do to us?

Would you torture us slowly, making us beg for mercy and when we stop kill us?

Satashi Smith

**Sakura: Nope**

**Kakashi: Hm… No, I don't think so.**

**Yamato: No**

**Sai: Definitely no.**

**Naruto: What?!**

**Hinata: Yes!**

**Naruto: Thanks, Hinata. -kisses-**

**Sakura: Stop doing that!!**

**Naruto: Why do I make you jealous? -smirks. kiss. kiss. kiss kiss. kiss kiss kiss. big kiss-**

**Sakura: -punches Naruto-**

**Hinata: -goes wide-eyed- Naruto-kun!!**

**Sakura: Uhh, neither. He'd probably write "I love Hinata" at the bottom.**

**Naruto: Be…lieve it…**

**Zetsu: If it was a watermelon plant, I would eat it, but I like plants so I would just keep it. Mmm, watermelon.**

**Kisame: Yeah… if you gave me sushi… I'd kill you for sure. -gnashes teeth- And why don't you shove yourself down your pants!!**

**Kiba: I do!**

**Akamaru: Arf Arf (I don't)**

**Ino: I don't like Shikamaru… I love him. -hugs-**

**Shikamaru: Hey! -points at Satashi Smith- You're the pig!**

**Naruto: ME!**

**Hinata: I do!**

**Sakura: Naruto's cool.**

**Kakashi: He makes things interesting as a student and comrade.**

**Sai: Though his penis and brains are small, his heart is big.**

**Akatsuki: WE LIKE AKATSUKI!! -cheers-**

**Harrison: Uh… no.**

**Hidan: Of course, Jashin is a god and religion. He is not a talking banana!! You wouldn't understand!! Arghnblemnagaegb!! -continues spazzing out-**

**Shikamaru: Uh…no. Are you crazy?**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke, duh. I mean, c'mon, everyone should know that. Pfft.**

**Tsunade: No, I didn't have plastic surgery. It's all natural. Jeez!**

**Sasuke: Going at what?**

**Gaara: Yes I am dating someone older… Your mother!! -bursts into laughter- How was that, sensei?**

**Naruto: Excellent! -high-fives-**

**Hidan: I will kill you!! Forget torture, I would just kill you instantly when I get the chance.**

I'm back!!  
Harrison: Tankys!! u have the same name as meh friend!  
Sasuke: U KEEP AVOIDING MY ?! but now i have another ? 4 u: Since Kakashi is being a mean pervert, would U teach me Chidori?  
Itachi: i like my theory. my friend and i make up nicknames for u guys, and we call Kisame Shark Boy and we call u Lava Girl!! o, and we call Might Guy, Mighty Gay! its so much fun!!  
Ino: I still don't care!! me and my friend agree that u should b killed but then that would leave poor Shika w/out u! but then again, theres always Temari!!  
Sakura: u still dont have any skills!! and still, wouldnt ur love b more than a good enough reason to go after him?? i mean, if i were as weak as u, i still would have gone after Sasuke!!  
Naruto: good one!! that is about all the skills that little whore has!! u and Hinata r so cute together!!  
Hinata: u r so awesome!! im glad u and Naruto r together!! u need to have more confidence in urself tho, u could totally kick Sakura's !!  
Kyuubi: good luck w/ that!  
TenTen and Neji: ok, thats a relief!! and, i just have to say it, GET A ROOM!! nah, im just kidding!! U 2 r so cute together!!  
Kiba-tankys!! dont b so mean to Shino!! he may b bugboy, but still, there r some people who like him!!  
Gaara: Ur welcomez!! heres some more!! -Gives Gaara more cookies!- o, and heres a hug! -gives Gaara a hug- u smell good!!  
Jiraya: wasnt meant to b a complement, but ok  
Kakashi: MEANY PERVERT!! hmph, fine, i'll just ask Sasuke!!

Racergirl936

**Harrison: That's uber cool.**

**Sasuke: No, I will not go on a date with you. Do you honestly think I'm going to say yes? Hmm, let me think… No. Haha.**

**Itachi: Your theory is gayer than Orochimaru. How am I Lava Girl? Honestly?!**

**Kisame: Ooh, Shark Boy… sounds pretty cool. Though, I think I should be called Shark Man! -heroic pose-**

**Might Guy: What?**

**Ino: Read my lips, bitch. I hate your guts! I think you should die, so Shika-kun and I can be together... WITHOUT YOU! Screw Temari!**

**Sakura: I have medical skills and great chakra control. Ha! I guess not. To him, love doesn't give power. Well, if my words couldn't make him stay, what else could I do that would?**

**Naruto: Sheesh! I was just joking. You don't have to take it so seriously. And Sakura's not a whore, okay? -mutters- People…**

**Hinata: Thank you so much. -smiles- I'm really glad that we're together. He makes me so happy and gives me a lot of confidence in myself. What?! Why would I want to kick Sakura's ass?! She's one of my best friends, you bi-**

**Naruto: -quickly covers Hinata's mouth- Hinata-chan! Don't say stuff like that!**

**Kyuubi: Yes, I will. I just have to wait a little bit.**

**Tenten: Hey. You get a room!! But thanks for your comment!**

**Neji: Tenten… -kisses on the cheek-  
**

**Kiba: You're welcome. Man, but it's so much fun to make fun of Shino, because he doesn't do shit.**

**Shino: Hey, suck it, Kiba!**

**-Everyone gasps-**

**Shino: What? What?!**

**Gaara: -Eats cookies one after another. Pushes away Racergirl936- Don't touch me! I'm eating!**

**Jiraiya: Thank you! I take great pride in my mastery of the perverted arts.**

**Kakashi: Well, you're a mean question-asking person. Oh, please, like Sasuke will teach you. Ha.**

sasuke  
puts lie detector on you  
it will beep once if you tell the truth,twice if you lie.  
do you like sakura?  
itachi what do you do other than paddle ball?  
naruto do you and kyuubi get along also how are you and hinata doing?  
kakashi how are things with anko and can you please teach me chidori?  
jiraiya can you please teach me rasengan, i will give you a picture of tsunade naked if you do.  
neji and ten ten stop arguing so much.  
naruto you never met your dad but why dont you talk to him right now because in this place you can talk to people who have died.

Alberto4395

**Sasuke: What? What's this for?! Uh, uh, uh… Look, a purple elephant!! -points randomly-**

**Itachi: Nothing really: eat, sleep, watch whatever anyone else is watching.**

**Naruto: Yeah, of course we do.**

**Kyuubi: Pssh, fuck that.**

**Naruto: Fox! Anyways, Hinata and I are doing fine! -kisses Hinata-**

**Kakashi: Anko and I are having a good time.**

**Anko: I saw his face!! -giggles-**

**Kakashi: Well, uh, first start by gathering chakra in the palm of your hand.**

**Jiraiya: Well, it's kinda hard. What am I supposed to do with this, now that I'm dead?**

**Neji: Pssh. that was only one time.**

**Tenten: It was twice.**

**Neji: No, the sec- Forget it. Love you, Tenten-chan.**

**Naruto: I don't know. That never really crossed my mind. Whoa! Why didn't I think of that before? Hey, Dad!**

Its ok. I did that once too with the chapters...

Hidan- Well I certainly do not, and why don't you people do something? Or should I buy a computer and donate it to the cause?

Naruto- Yup.

Sasuke-baka- Say whatever you want. It doesn't phase me. I haven't been mad at anyone except my brother in over a year now.

Sakura- Try telling that to Sasuke or Itachi-sama. And if me and my brother have to be best friends... well... cough

Itachi-sama- I do. Are you bored too?

Shino- Finally, so I'm not the only one who reads the Dresden Files. Where are you up to in the series... I'm not very far... I'm on the fourth book... I think it's called Summer Knight...

Orochimaru-sama- Yeah, but either way. I guess being a human isn't THAT bad, but still... it isn't THAT great either.

Kakuzu- Do you get bored there too?

Ztzu- Sure we can be friends, but Hidan might not like that...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

**Harrison: Oh, I see.**

**Hidan: That's good. Hm, well, once, we had a major tag game, but some people got cheap and started using jutsu.**

**Kakuzu: You used jutsu, just because you were too slow to catch anyone.**

**Hidan: Oh, please.**

**Harrison: You can go ahead and donate one. I might just intercept the package and steal it.**

**Kiba: You bastard!**

**Naruto: I see.**

**Sasuke: So, what? Does it look like I care? Suck it.**

**Sakura: Well, you know that Itachi did like his brother in the end… no matter how much of an ass he is.**

**Sasuke: Oh, please, Sakura, like you could resist me.**

**Sakura: Yeah… right.**

**Sasuke: -smiles-**

**Sakura: Oh… like that'll work.**

**Sasuke: -plays with his shirt and slowly unbuttons it-**

**Sakura: -wide-eyed-**

**Sasuke: I love you, Sakura-chan.**

**Sakura: Okay, okay. I give up! You win…**

**  
Shino: Are you joking? I love the Dresden files! I was half-way through the third book, but SOMEONE let Akamaru go wild and he tore up my book!!**

**Orochimaru: I suppose not, because if you're a rabbit, you can't really be a ninja, you know? No one's ever heard of a rabbit-nin before, have they? I don't think so.**

**Kakuzu: No, because people have money here. And as long as there is money to steal I am happy. Mwehehehehehe.**

**Zetsu: Ah, who gives a crap what he thinks or likes. I sure don't.**

Kiba  
Why do you annoy Shino so much?  
Between you and Naruto, who is the loudest?

Kabuto  
Hello cutie.  
Why do people always assume that you are not straight  
hugs Kabuto but loses her balance

Kidomaru  
Hey Spiderman.  
You're look cute with your hair down

Shino  
sits down next to Shino and holds his hand  
Do you enjoy wearing long jackets?  
Favorite bug jutsu to use?

Iruka  
You're such a sweet guy and one of my favorite characters.  
hugs Iruka  
Any advice on how to gain confidence?

Sonar

**Kiba: Because it's FUN!! And he doesn't do anything back. Hm, I'm a little obnoxious but Naruto beats me hands-down!**

**Kabuto: Uh, hey. People think that, because I am Orochimaru-sama's servant. Gee, thanks?**

**Kidomaru: No, way. I am way cooler than Spiderman.**

**Shino: I like long jackets because that way I can stuff more insects in them. As for my favorite insect jutsu… that would be the one where I cover my opponent in insects and drain the life out of them.**

**Iruka: Oh, thank you. Uh… do your best, don't give up, uh… and work hard. It seems to work for Naruto.**

Velvet: Ha!  
Velvet sticks a space for rent sign on Naruto's back with the arrow pointing to the head.  
Jadel laughs.  
Velvet: Hey everyone?  
Jadel throws needles at Kabuto's back while he was not looking.  
Jadel: Well, I'm sure you hate KibaxShino pairings, Shino.  
Jadel messes up Kiba's hair and kidnaps Akamaru temporarily.  
Velvet Sin walks up to Iruka with a mask on and taps him on the back. Once he turns...  
Velvet: BOO!  
Iruka does not seem to really scare easily but he did nearly jump.  
Velvet takes off the mask.  
Velvet: Hello Iruka-sensei. Any advice on how to deal with annoying people? Same question to Shino & Neji-kun.

Velvet Sin

**Naruto: Ha yourself! Hey! There's something in there. -points to his noggin- You! Shut up, you!**

**Kabuto: -substitution jutsu- Ha! You'll have to do better than that!**

**Shino: Of course. Are you kidding me? I'm not gay and Kiba is annoying.**

**Kiba: Argh! Don't touch my hair! Ahhh! Akamaru! No!!**

**Iruka: Oh, please! Do you honestly think that's going to work on me? I'm a shinobi. As for your problem, scold them or something. It seems to work on Naruto… to a point.**

**Shino: Nothing, really.**

**Neji: Eight-Trigrams them!**

Kabuto  
Do you dream about Orochimaru alot?

Sasuke  
Go into your little emo corner or dye your hair brown or something. You are still an emo cause you complain too much.

A Crazed sue

**Kabuto: Uh, no. Not really. Why?**

**Sasuke: Why don't YOU go into your little emo corner AND dye your hair brown or something? Please…**

I'm extremely happy right now,and I have a reason! My favorite show(Naruto) is on in less than an hour! Now behold my fangirlish-ness!

Sorry... -hugs Zetsu-  
Nothing's wrong with it, but sometimes people make you do some pretty crazy shit over tomatoes. Now sour gummy worms I understand going crazy over.  
Sorry if it sounded rude, I just really couldn't find anything to say. Will a naked picture of Sasuke make it better? -hands Oro-sama a picture- Don't ask me where I got that...  
Yeah, I pushed the blade way too hard and cut myself. Of course it doesn't sound weird to you, it wouldn't unless you're as perverted as me.  
It is, but I prefer something a little quieter, like watching the flame on a candle.. It's pretty.  
Nuh-uh Sakura, it'll be me, him, and my sister. They make me laugh when they fight.

I know, I've been stalking you... Haha, I'm kidding, I haven't. It does? Everybody always says that you'd rip my head off if I tried something like that. -hugs Gaara again-

Harrison, I swear, everytime I review it always gets longer.

MyCookiesNotYours.

**Harrison: It's alright. We're all fans.**

**Zetsu: Uh, okay… Thanks for the lavender sticks! -sniffs-**

**Sasuke: Tomatoes aren't that worth it… please. Oh, sour gummy worms are the bomb.**

**Orochimaru: Oh, it's quite alright. Oh boy! Time to break out the paper towels! Hehehehe…**

**Sasori: I don't see how that's perverted. I just said work on your wood handling … Oh, wait a minute, I get it!!**

**Deidara: I see… You support Sasori, don't you?! You think watching still stuff is cool, huh?!**

**Sakura: Yeah…right.**

**Gaara: Don't stalk me… it gives me nightmares. Yeah, hugs make me feel warm inside, like there's this little tingle.**

Harrison: She sent you a myspace request to see the pics. She came to japan on her summer vacation and Kishimoto-sensei hated the glasses so he put them on karin. my cousin's half japanese and half trinidadian.

Sasuke: Then who does Sakura belong with? your not her mother you can't decide who she dates. Remember that when Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Sakura went to sound to get you... she noticed Sai before she noticed you, Mabe she loves Sai more than YOU! da dun dun dun

Shikamaru: troublesome

Jiraiya: I am working on a new piece right now.

Itachi: Thats so awesome if its peiceful. You love your brother so much its touching. my brothers are too protective you older brothers are cool and sometimes really stupid. but we still love you. Right Sasuke.

Deidara: If art just comes and goes then eventually there would be no more art.

Sasori: your philosophy makes more sense.

Sakura: yOUR AWESOME

Naruto Hinata: Would you like the ramen now?

Orochimaru: Heres some more toilet paper

Madara: Die

Mikoto: Lets start planning the wedding.

Zetsu: are you sure...

Neji: me and Ten Ten said its not your fault. It was never your fault.

Ten Ten: keep telling Neji its not his fault and tell me his reaction

Pein: thanks i am ready

Sasuek Fangirls: Sasuek belongs with Sakura

Karin: i am not gonna stoop so low to argue with a biotch who thinks she all dat. i have proof sent in a myspace request. AT LEAST I DON'T TRY TO RAVISH A MAN IN HIS SLEEP.

Sai: why do you call Sakura ugly when she is pretty? Do you have a crush on her?

Ja-ne

Itachi-is-mine

**Harrison: Oh, my…**

**Sasuke: Someone cool, who's not a jerk, and will treat her right. Yeah…**

**Naruto: That instantly rules you out, Teme.**

**Sasuke: No, no she doesn't like Sai more than me. Sai is just an emotionless freak, scratch that, and emotionless **_**gay**_** freak who is obsessed with penises. No, Sakura does not like Sai! No! She needs to know that I- nothing!!**

**Shikamaru: Yep, you should've asked me first.**

**Jiraiya: Will it be based off of my award-winning novels?**

**Itachi: I know. Right now, I don't have to worry about anything really, just on beating my paddleball record.**

**Deidara: Art is like a phoenix. It burns, explodes, dies, and the gets reborn. So, Ha! There would be more art.**

**Sasori: Thank you, I appreciate that.**

**Sakura: Oh, thank you so much! You do, too.**

**Naruto: Uh… sure.**

**Hinata: Why not?**

**Orochimaru: I never get tired of this picture. Mwehehehehe!!**

**Madara: After you.**

**Mikoto: Okay!**

**Zetsu: Why wouldn't I be?**

**Neji: Tell me. What's not my fault?!**

**Tenten: Neji-kun, it's not your fault?**

**Neji: Tenten, you're not helping!**

**Pein: Alright. So, how's your job going?**

**Sakura: Hell Yeah! Finally, someone agrees with me!**

**Sasuke: Oh…no? Oh, boy… Uh, sick, that's disgusting…**

**Karin: I am all that, you bitch! That proof is bull shit!! So, what if I do? What are you gonna do about it, huh?**

**Sai: Because Sakura is ugly. And no, I don't. I don't have feelings. Stupid…**

Ok, Lets see... um...

Sasuke:Its ok to admit you like Sakura, if you 2 went out people wouldn't call you gay...think about it.

Konan:I LOVE YOUR BLUE HAIR!...sorry, but its pretty.

Gaara:But what I mean is you cant do actual fighting stuff...Its always sand...so like wouldn't you be screwed if that happened? And sand in the eyes HURT!

Pein:You never answerd my question...

Sasori:But I mean, do you ever think about what it may be like if they were alive? Like would you be in Akatsuki or not, would they be nice or not, or would they support or disown you for turning part puppet...ect. stuff like that.

Kakashi:No silly, its porn. Think...what pervert WRITES it?

Anko:Have you ever tried taking away his books?

Neji:Well thats good I guess. Is your uncle nice to you?

Itachi:Why do you miss him? I mean if he was old enough to kill...would you have killed him anyway?

Well, Im gone... Ja Ne!

Deidara'sPyroPartner75

**Sasuke: No, it's not okay for me to admit that I love Sakura. No, you think about… fool.**

**Konan: Thanks, it's pretty awesome. -plays with her hair-**

**Gaara: I suppose so… I would imagine sand in the eyes would hurt.**

**Pein: Well, I am the ruler of my home village so, I don't need to miss anything, because I'm already there, get it?**

**Sasori: Ooh, that's good. -sigh- Yeah, they'd probably disown me for joining Akatsuki and being "part-puppet." But if they were alive, I wouldn't have relied on puppetry and I wouldn't have joined Akatsuki.**

**Kakashi: I'm telling you, it's a romantic novel.**

**Anko: Are you kidding? I read Icha Icha, too. And that's where we get our "inspiration." -giggles-**

**Neji: Yes, of course he's nice to me. To him, I'm like the son he never had.**

**Itachi: No, of course I wouldn't have killed him. I love Sasuke… in a brotherly way. The only extreme condition would be if he had been old enough to understand the relationship of the Uchiha clan with Konoha and what the mission was, then I would have… killed him… -sniffle-**

Sasuke: Yeah, but, you've known him for your entire life and during that time, you must have trusted him and held him in some high-degree, so, if he didn't send you the images, would you have turned so easily?  
Yeah, I know he told you. You just didn't want to believe it for a while, but eventually you got to that point where it's like 'This makes more sense than what Itachi told me...'  
One more question: Do you now regret killing your brother?

Jiraiya: Since you trained Pein, do you think there is some conflicting view between Naruto and Pein's ideas? Because Pein basically just wants peace, and so does Naruto.  
And to settle things with others, are Pein and Natuto related? (I don't really think so myself but there ARE some people out there who think so.

Kushina: -shrugs- maybe you should go and look for him now.

Naruto: I thought you hated him. I mean, if my dad sealed some big-ass fox that made the village hate me inside of me I'd be pretty pissed at him. But, the fox does make you cool, I must admit. It'll be sweet to see you go, like, full-blown 9-tails.

Shisui: Lmao, I thought you would be. As for attacking the village, do you mean with Suna and Oto or attack the village with Itachi?

Sakura: I had a feeling you'd say Naruto.  
If you were close to capturing Sasuke, and the only way to get him back to Konoha was to kill Naruto, would you do it?

Shukaku: Wait, aren't you some type of monk or something? And aren't monks pacifists? Which means you shouldn't be creating havoc... unless there's a special monk that can do that, but I doubt it.

Gaara: Right there with you.

Tenten: Sweet! Damnit, I need to find a way to get you outta there when this is done .

Hinata: I said any one BUT Naruto!

Here's for anyone who just feels like answering: If you could kill one person, who would it be? (if you're in Akatsuki and you answer, it has to be someone in Akatsuki. If you're not, than someone in your village. Or a missing nin from your village.)

Rikku iz out!

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Sasuke: I don't know… It did make a lot more sense than Itachi. But, no, I do not, I became stronger and a hero in the eyes of the Leaf village.**

**Jiraiya: Pein wants peace. Naruto just wants to become Hokage.**

**Naruto: Hey, that's not all. I-**

**Jiraiya: Zip it, kid. It's my turn to talk. No, Naruto is related to my student, Minato Namikaze. He is not, thank Kami, related to Pein.**

**Kushina: Maybe I will then. Sheesh.**

**Naruto: Do you hate your dad? I mean, maybe it was his fault for me being lonely, but he did give me my ultimate source of power. And, if I go nine-tails, then the Kyuubi will be released and I die, so, no.**

**Shisui: Yeah. No, I meant attacking the village with the Uchiha clan.**

**Sakura: Duh, he's my friend. -sigh- That's a tuffie. Uh… no, even if Sasuke would come back, there's no guarantee that he'll like me. So, I just lose a friend, to make one stay for who knows how long.**

**Shukaku: Yeah, I'm the ghost of a monk who was trapped in a tea kettle. I HATE TEA!! You can imagine why I'm angry.**

**Gaara: I know!**

**Tenten: Yes, please! But, only if Neji gets to go with me.**

**Hinata: Aw, that's not fair! I refuse to answer, then.**

**Harrison: That's all for now. Keep reading and reviewing! I demand it! Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

I got sick

**Harrison: Jeez! I might have to start cutting some of the later answers off! This thing is getting really long, whoa! There are 1,748 words just for the questions. Sorry for the ranting, I really enjoy the reviews. On to the main presentation.**

I got sick. Now I feel like crap. I can't sleep but I'm really tired, and my favorite show (Naruto) has not been on for two weeks. I am going INSANE!  
Good, because now I feel... the same. But thanks for telling me.  
Hey Zets, if Tobi was eating a cactus in front of you (god knows why) would you eat him?  
YOU LIKE SOUR GUMMY WORMS?! Awesome!  
-is standing as far away from you as possible-  
Finally! Took you forever.  
-has a mental break down- WHY CAN'T I SUPPORT YOU BOTH?! I g really bad headaches, and fireworks and cr like that aren't exactly the best medicine, okay?!  
Here eat. -shoves cookies in mouth-  
Ja-ne peoples.

MyCookiesNotYours

**Harrison: Oh, that stinks… I know! I've been waiting for a long time. I was like "Oh, boy, Naruto's on tonight." I checked the channel and they were doing Superman: Doomsday. It's an alright movie but I really wanted to watch Naruto.**

**Zetsu: Why would Tobi want to eat a cactus? No, I fricking hate cactuses. **

**Sasuke: They are the next best thing to tomatoes.**

**Orochimaru: I know, I would too. I have quite a range. Mwehehehe.**

**Sasori: Dirty people…**

**Deidara: Because, if you like motion then your on my side, but if you like statues and other gay shit-**

**Sasori: Hey!**

**Deidara: Then your with the gay old man.**

**Kakuzu: Don't talk about me like that!**

**Sasori: Not you!**

**Gaara: Ablepghmganaglepgha!!**

Harrison: What do you mean by Oh,my...?

Sasuke: I give up.how about if Sakura gets an arranged marriage and leaves Konoha cuz she is married to a prince of ghugoa from the arranged marriage? And she falls in love with someone else? What is she falls in love with Robin from the teen titans or something? WHAT WILL YOU DO? Will you fall in love with a pansy like Karin or an Angel like Sakura?

Shikamaru: sorry

Jiraiya: Well not really I am trying to form an original.

Itachi:Go For It!

Naruto Hinata: Here you go hands ramen over

Orochimaru: need anything?

Mikoto: Okay we should start with the guests!

Zetsu: idk good luck in the future.

Neji: ...IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!

Ten Ten: just keep on telling Neji its not his fault.

Pein: It's goin good back to school in japan so just teaching and more work.

Sakura: Damn straight Sasuke belongs to you!

Sasuke: ...

Karin: How isn't it proof! Its living proof but you can't except the truth! I am not going to do anything because you already ruined your reputation by being your slutty self, but thats good cuz you don't hide your true self.

Sai:... get a job...

Kakuzu: heres 20 bucks.

Konan: you are so awesome!

Kakashi: Dude I love your dogs.

-Itachi-Is-Mine-

**Harrison: As in "Oh, my, you're right." I thought you were joking. Whoa!**

**Sasuke: No, no she won't. -rolls around on the floor, covering his ears- Lies! Lies!! She won't marry some random stranger. The only one person she would marry is- No one!! She won't fall in love with someone else. Screw Robin!! And theoretically, THEORETICALLY, mind you, I would rather fall in love with Sakura. Oh, please.**

**Shikamaru: That's alright. I could probably use one for my down time on missions and stuff.**

**Jiraiya: Oh, that's too bad. My novels are quite exquisite.**

**Itachi: I will! This is my trial of youth! Yeah! -paddleballs-**

**Naruto: Thanks. -eats ramen-**

**Hinata: Arigato. -eats ramen-**

**Orochimaru: Nope, I'm exhausted.**

**Mikoto: Alright, but you're going to have to work on it. I can't because I'm dead. So… yeah.**

**Zetsu: Uh, thanks?**

**Neji: You know what? Forget it.**

**Tenten: Neji-kun, it's- **

**Neji: -kisses her to make her shut-up-**

**Pein: Oh, I see. You are also a teacher, hm.**

**Sakura: Yeah, I know! -blushes**

**Sasuke: Yeah, whatever.**

**Karin: They're photoshopped pictures, you fucking bitch!! I so can accept the truth. Like the truth that you're a liar and a punk ass hole. Well, you should do something otherwise you a weak ass bitch!! And the slutiness is just a cover so that Sasuke-kun could take time to find the true me. And he'll pick me over that flat-chested, PMS-prone, weak ass bitch!!**

**Sai: I have one, stupid penis-less.**

**Kakuzu: Uh, thanks? -snatches money- What is it for?**

**Konan: Thank you! You are too.**

**Kakashi: Yeah, they're pretty cool.**

Is Naruto afraid of the undertaker?

/watch?v29StvNyGWE8&featurerelated

Bamorad

**Naruto: Pssh! Yeah right!**

Sasuke:SO MEAN! y not 2 both? i still luv u tho!!  
Itachi: U r Lava Girl because when i first saw you, I thought u were a girl because of ur hair, so u r Lava Girl.  
Kisame: lol...idk about Shark Man, i'll have to talk to my friend!!  
Might Guy: It's just wat we call u.  
Ino: LALALALALALA!! cnt hear u! I said id leave u alive because of Shika!! sheesh! i like Temari and all, but shes like 3 years older than him.  
Sakura: I dont care! U go after him, dont just let him leave. Then that looks like u just say that u love him, and dont mean it!! u have to show him tht if he were to leave, ud b alone, thts y i would have gone after him b/c i really do love him.  
Naruto: im sorry!! plz dont b mad at me...  
Hinata: ur welcome, and once again, im sorry, plz dont b mad me either. I just thnk that u might have been stronger than Sakura but just didnt show it!! i didnt mean tht u wanted to!!  
Kyuubi: okedoke  
TenTen: y would i need to get a room?? im single...again...but ur welcome, im just speakin the truth.  
Kiba: Apparently he does.  
Akamaru:gives treat  
Shino: OMG! i cnt bleve u just said tht...wow...ur always so quiet...i didnt think u had it in ya...  
Gaara: gets teary-eyed u dnt have to b so mean! now i want a hug when ur done eating, or i wont ever give u any more cookies!  
Jiraiya: Whatever u say, whatever u say.  
Kakashi: Seeing how Sasuke's being a meany...plz!! ill b u Jiraiya's newest book!  
Sasori: My friend luvs u and when u died, she took pics of u, put them in a box,buried it, and said tht was ur funeral. she was depressed for like a week.  
thts all for now, im really tired and have more stuff to do before going to sleep, so bye!!  
Racergirl936

**Sasuke: Why not both what?**

**Itachi: Yeah, I have long hair but I should like a man, what do you think I am? And what does the lava have anything to do with this. I mean, I kind of understand the girl part, but lava?!**

**Kisame: Please say yes!**

**Ino: You suck! Yeah, you'd better leave me alive so I and Shika can be together without you and your annoying big ass mouth!! Screw Temari!! I'm the best for Shika-kun.**

**Sakura: My words were the only thing I had at the time to convince him, but it didn't work. Well, of course I love him, and I really do mean it, but I just wasn't strong enough at the time. And there is proof that I'm alone, which I told him that I would be, because now I am alone.**

**Naruto: Then you don't make fun of my best friends.**

**Hinata: Then YOU don't make fun of my best friends, too! Of course, she's stronger than me. Sakura-san has trained under Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. Jeez!**

**Kyuubi: I see…**

**Tenten: Oh, okay.**

**Kiba: I know. I'm so surprised right now. I'm like blown out of my mind. Whoa!**

**Akamaru: Arf Arf! (Thank you!)**

**Shino: It's because he's annoying. I'm sure you'd do it too, if you had him insulting you and yelling in your ear.**

**Gaara: Okay Okay! -hug- Now give me more cookies!**

**Jiraiya: Yes, that is what I say. Jiraiya is no Liar!!**

**Kakashi: Sorry, I already have all of them, and in the special edition set. **

**Sasori: Uh, thank you? At least, she mourned me and not "Gay"dara.**

**Deidara: Hey!**

so naruto now that you have been talking to your dad how have you two been getting along?  
itachi ive been thinking about what you said to me in the last chapter and it seems like theres not much to do so i brought soda and chips and popcorn and movies for everyone so you can party.you can thank me or teach me a jutsu,please go with the jutsu.anyway have fun partying!

Alberto4395

**Naruto: We've been getting along. I found out that I'm related to him.**

**Itachi: Hey guys! MOVIE NIGHT!! We have Resident Evil 3, Revenge of the Sith, The Notebook, Batman Begins, Rush Hour 3, The Godfather, The Boxed Set of Naruto, and Brokeback… Mountain… What the hell? Anyway, thanks. And I'll teach you the ripped version of Chidori. First, gather chakra into your hand.**

Kankurou  
Do people often mistake you for playing with dolls when you play with puppets?  
Your puppets are pretty cool.

Kabuto  
I am a fan of yours so hopefully, I did not offend you with the question last chapter. Honestly, you do look really cute and I do dream of you besides Iruka. Iruka overhears that

Shino  
Autograph please?  
hands Shino a pen and paper to sign  
Do you fear human contact at times?  
How did you train yourself to keep your emotions under control?  
What is your opinion on bullying?

Iruka  
Do you sometimes have a hard time giving advice?  
If you saw someone getting bullied, what would you do?  
Any advice on how to overcome fears? same question to Naruto, Ebisu & Tsunade

Kidomaru  
If you were to fight Spiderman, who would win?  
Favorite book?  
Favorite jutsu to use?

Ebisu  
What are the color of your eyes?  
I don't think you are a pervert but I can't blame you for the fact that you got nosebleeds because of Naruto's dirty tricks. Did you ever get him back for that?

-Sonar

**Kankuro: Uh, no, because they're giant puppets and aren't small like dolls. My puppets are people-sized…sort of.**

**Kabuto: Oh, thank you.**

**Shino: Uh, sure. -signs paper-. Uh, not at all, I'm just a bit anti-social. I just don't let a lot of things bother me, that's all. Except for KIBA!! Bullying is bad!**

**Iruka: No, not all. I'm a teacher so I get used to that kind of stuff. I would reprimand them on-site and discuss the problem. I seemed to have to do that a lot to Naruto!**

**Naruto: You just have to go on through it. Be brave and overcome it.**

**Ebisu: What? Why me?**

**Tsunade: That little punk stole my words. -grumbles- Little punk.**

**Kidomaru: Dur, me. I'm waay stronger than that spider-y freak. My favorite book is the encyclopedia of spiders. And my favorite jutsu is the simple net making.**

**Ebisu: My eye color is brown. Well, of course I'm not a pervert! W-why w-would I be one?! Yes, t-that kid's a dirty… dirty person!!**

Ino- Why do you wear purple? Does it cover blood better?  
Sakura- Do you get annoyed with the color pink sometimes?  
Sasuke- Do you think your brother did the right thing by making you become an avenger to kill him?  
Itachi- How did you know that Orochimaru was going to give Sasuke the curse mark? Admit it, you know something about it.

Kasaka Masido

**Ino: What?! Yeah, so, what?**

**Sakura: No, because it's my hair color. Do you get annoyed with your hair color.**

**Sasuke: Well, he was only doing his mission. So, I guess to him he was doing the right thing.**

**Itachi: I saw it on his neck and then I did some research on it. Of course, I did. I researched it.**

Sakura  
What annoys you the most besides Naruto and Ino?  
Favorite song?

Ebisu  
Most annoying song you ever heard and had to listen to for a long time?  
Have you ever snapped?

Ideas Morrew

**Sakura: Stupid people. My favorite song is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.**

**Ebisu: That one "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" song. **

Jadel: Harem no jutsu!  
Jadel walks up only covered in clouds and walks up to Iruka, Ebisu and Jiriya.  
Jadel: Hey look at me! I'm naked. i wish the clouds would move though.  
Velvet: Jadel! You sicko!  
Jadel: Well it was time to see some nose bleeds. I should walk over to Shikamaru.  
Velvet: Temari and Shikamaru's teammates would kill you.  
Ebisu went flying as Iruka passed out from the blood loss.  
Velvet: Is this torture Iruka day or something?  
Velvet checks on Iruka and then sets him into a chair while Jiriya won't leave Jadel alone.  
Jadel: No means no.  
Jiriya: Oh come on. You are perfect for my research!  
Jadel has a vein in her forehead and whacks Jiriya.  
Jadel: What's the matter? Naruto won't do the jutsu for you?  
Velvet: Jadel! Quit tormenting him. Go torment Tobi.  
Jadel: Shouldn't you be Mikami?  
Velvet: Light killed him.  
Jadel: Again?  
Velvet: Yes. I'll kill him later.  
Jadel: Anyways, let's get to the questions.  
Velvet: Done nosebleeding Iruka?  
Iruka nods.  
Velvet: Good. Now, I want to know what you think about Hinata, Kiba, Jiriya, Ebisu and Shino.  
Jadel: As for Shino, worse book you read? Worse nightmare? Worse moment Kiba pulled you into?  
Velvet: Hey Hinata. No need to be shy. Besides, everyone likes you the way you are.  
Velvet hands Hinata a flower.  
Velvet: Naruto told me to tell you that he said hi by the way.  
Hinata faints.  
Velvet: Hey Ino, if you could be any animal what would it be and why?

Velvet Sin & Jadel Thorn

**Jiraiya: You people are sick even for me!**

**Iruka: Hinata is a very shy but determined person when she wants to. Kiba can be a little obnoxious at times but is very skilled. Jiraiya was an excellent probably the most excellent trainer for Naruto. Ebisu… we don't hang out that much. Shino is kind of quiet but very analytical.**

**Hinata: Oh, uh… thank you. Oh, don't worry, I'm not like that anymore, because, he and I are together! Ha!**

**Ino: I would be a cat because they have an easy life or relaxing, sleeping, and moving when they want to.**

Iruka  
fangirls show up and attack Iruka and they steal his clothes  
Any advice on how to overcome loss?

Ebisu  
Worse thing you had to do?  
Ever lost anyone when that nine tailed fox was on the loose?

Mizuki  
What do you have against Iruka anyways?

TenTen  
Have you ever had to shoot weapons at an ally at anytime?

Ino  
When will you get showing a tough and vain front and just be yourself?

Sasuke  
Sas-gay! Sas-gay!

Moracco Hasjaysama

**Iruka: Oy! Give me back my clothes!! **

**Ebisu: It was on a mission quite a few years ago when I was genin. I had to go pick up poo on dog day. No, I didn't lose anyone.**

**Mizuki: He got me sent to Shinobi prison. If someone sent you to prison, wouldn't you hold it against them?**

**Tenten: Uh, no.**

**Ino: I'm only like that sometimes to Sakura. **

**Sasuke: You're gay! You're gay!**

Itachi  
Please smack your brother hard for me.

Gaara  
hands Gaara cookies  
Weirdest fangirl experience?

Kankurou  
Who would you rather be stranded on an island with? Shikamaru or Kiba?

DingDong NutCase

**Itachi: But, I love him!**

**Gaara: Bleh, I'm too full right now… Too… many… cookies.**

**Kankuro: Shikamaru, because he's smart!**

Iruka  
Ever been handcuffed to a fan girl?  
Look! A distraction!  
Iruka turns and when he looks back, he is hit with pie in the face  
Got you!

Kidomaru  
You do remind me of Tien from Dragon Ball because of the third eye you had when you use the power of the curse mark.

Akatoro Mitsaiya

**Iruka: No, and I don't plan to. Ha! You missed! You'll have to do better than that.**

**Kidomaru: I see… right…**

Kabuto  
No reason but everyone thinks you're in love with him.  
Does Orochimaru mistake himself for Michael Jackson?

Iruka  
most humliating situation you been caught in?

A Crazed sue

**Kabuto: Well, I'm not. Actually, Michael Jackson is his second cousin, though I'm not sure how it works out specifically.**

**Iruka: Being kidnapped and forced to ask questions.**

Sasuke: How did you become a hero? The guy was technically on a mission, so he was technically still part of the village, so, that would make you a bad guy... Whatever, just make sure you kick everyone's ass.

Jiraiya: Yeah, but Pein wants peace by causing chaos. And, yeah, Naruto just wants to be Hokage. Minato-san was his dad and Kushina-san was his mom. I think you were his godfather. But, do you know where the real Pein is?

Naruto: Yeah, it's pretty much all you ever talk about -.-

Kushina: Ok, calm down, calm down. It was just a suggestion.

Naruto: Eh, it's fifty fifty sometimes. He gave you the ultimate power for an ultimate price. Well, what if Kyuubi's power at nine tails DIDN'T kill you?

Shisui: Ok, I had a really blonde moment there, heh.

Sakura: Hmm you prove a good point. Prehaps you aren't as useless as some of the people who hate you once thought...

Shukaku: Oh! I get it now. But why didn't you just force Gaara to destroy all the major tea industries in the Land Of Wind? That would have been a bit better.

Gaara: First time I saw him I wanted to murder him.

Tenten: Ok, but we might need to get some hair care products to make sure he doesn't make much noise.

Hinata: Lol! All right, than, I'll make it an easier question. Who would you rather give a friendly hug? (this does not include Naruto, since you two are more than friends)

Thanx for answering in advance!

RikkuMadaraUchiha

**Sasuke: Because I killed one of the most infamous, to the Konoha, of the rogue ninja. That's how I became a hero, fool! Everyone else thinks that he did it out of madness. Dur!**

**Jiraiya: Yeah, of course I do! I'm the one who wrote the code.**

**Naruto: Whatever. I suppose. If going Nine-tails didn't release the fox and kill me, then the power and the amount of chakra will. I read, silly.**

**Shisui: Yeah, big time.**

**Kushina: He's in the room, you know.**

**Sakura: Duh! You bet your ass I do.**

**Shukaku: Damn, why didn't I think of that.**

**Gaara: He made my mother not like me and he put the Shukaku inside of me. He's a frickin' dickhead.**

**Tenten: Garnier Fructis!! And some good conditioner!!**

**Hinata: Oh, Fine! I think I'll just pick someone from my team. Uh, Shino.**

**Kiba: Aw man!**

**Shino: You're disappointed. Aren't you?**

**Kiba: Shut up.**

**Harrison: Well, that's it for this week. Argh, so much work. I think I might have to split it up soon. But still keep on sending your comments, questions, and reviews. Arigato!**


	14. Chapter 14

Harrison: Hey, I'm back

**Harrison: Hey, I'm back.**

**Naruto: Whoo!! Let's go!! DATTEBAYO!!**

hehehe, this is funny:) l like it a lot!

so Sasuke- I love you and you're smexy.(though sometimes i want to kill you) N-E-ways, does it hurt to know that you killed your ONLY brother and he was only trying to protect you? oh and did Orochimaru try to like "get" you?

Jiraiya- when did you turn into such a pervert?

Tsunade- would you ever name sakura as a second sanin before you die(you know, cuz ur kinda old)

Sakura- have you ever tried to play "hard to get"? Sasuke might like a chase.

Itachi- i think you're god's gift to women.(but i kinda like Sasuke better, sorry)

Shino- you know how you say that you don't want to answer the girlfriend question? well how about you and me go sort it out? Alone. Privately. Just us. In a dark room with a bed or couch.

Gai- when did you get so hooked on youth? and when did you become rivals with Kakashi? you guys weren't even on the same team.

Kakashi- i love your mask!

Gaara- what are the black marks on your eyes? they make you so HOT!

Choji- what do you like better: potato chips or ribs?

Naruto- why the hell do you like ramen so much?! how can it be that good?!

CagedHeart

**Harrison: Thank You! I try!**

**Sasuke: It hurt for a little bit, but then I realized my priorities. Orochimaru tried to "get me" once, when he tried to take my body.**

**Orochimaru: So close… So close…**

**Jiraiya: I prefer the term "Eroticist."**

**Tsunade: The term Sannin means "Three Ninjas" and we "Sannin" got the name when we fought the leader of Amegakure. So, if there were to be any naming of Second Generation Sannin, it would probably have to be Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Sakura: Hm, that's a good idea. Now, if only he came back!!**

**Itachi: Uh, thanks… **

**Shino: Are you implying something sexual? -perverted smile-**

**Guy: What? I have always been, as you say it, "hooked on youth." I met Kakashi in my youthful youth years. Since he was a naturally gifted shinobi, Kakashi left his team behind and achieved Chunin much faster than his team. So, Minato-sensei had asked my sensei to allow me to compete with Obito and Rin. Kakashi was the show-off back then, so I made it my life goal to defeat him. Yeah!! -tooth sparkle and thumbs-up-**

**Kakashi: Oh, jeez, uh, this thing? Oh, thanks.**

**Gaara: Its Insomnia marks because I can't sleep with the Shukaku. But, now I can have a good night's sleep. Yay!! I slept for days after I got Shukaku removed.**

**Choji: Ribs, because they're more filling than potato chips.**

**Naruto: BECAUSE IT TASTES GOOD!! Why the hell else would I eat it if it tasted bad?!**

itachi whats the next step to the chidori your teaching me?  
did everyone LOVE the party? i wish i was there...hey when you guys get out of there can i party with you?  
karin sasuke already said he would pick sakura over you.  
sakura dont give up on sasuke i have evidence he likes you-hands sakura sasuke's journal that states i love sakura in big letters on the front page-  
if you guys want to party just tell me and i will get you the stuff but there is one condition,sasuke must admit his love for sakura!

Alberto4395

**Itachi: Make hand signs and draw out the chakra you summoned in your hand.**

**Naruto: Yeah! Loved the party! But, why the hell did you get us Brokeback Mountain?!**

**Sasuke: Dobe, there's something on your neck. It looks like- oh… no…**

**Sakura: Ooooh!! You guys did something, ne? You and Hinata together, the darkness, everyone watching movies, no one paying attention, you guys did something.**

**Hinata: -blushing- I-I didn't d-do anything...**

**Naruto: Oh, jeez, is it that noticeable?**

**Everyone: LOVE-HICKEY!!**

**Sasuke: It's pretty noticeable, Dobe. I wonder how hard she bit you. -bursts into laughter-**

**Jiraiya: Nice one, pupil!**

**Naruto: Shut up, you perv.**

**Karin: So, it's just lies. He just did that so you guys would get off his case, but he would really pick me. HA!**

**Sakura: Of course, I won't. I know we're destined to be.**

Iruka  
motions Iruka over and she tells him this one dream she had about him and catches him blushing  
Have you ever been mean to anyone ever?  
Why did you become so nice over the years?  
Do you enjoy your job as a teacher?  
hands Iruka some ramen  
Any helpful advice you might have for people that do have low self esteem issues?  
goes to tackle Iruka but he pins her instead and she tries not to make it awkward.  
You do really look cute close up. You may be older than me by a few years but you are so darn cute.  
blushes

Kakashi  
Ever used a jutsu to prank someone?  
Biggest misconception about men?

Shino  
Since I'm a fan of yours, you get a hug. You need some love too.  
hugs Shino  
Did you ever fear any bugs when you were younger?  
How hard was it to adjust to seeing the bugs for the first time when they came out of your body?  
I'm kind of anti-social myself.

Jiraiya  
What got you into writing novels?  
Why did you leave Kohona in the first place?

Ebisu  
You and I both have the same eye color.

Kabuto  
kisses Kabuto on the cheek  
I think you're one year older than me according to the manga but it's hard to keep track.  
Is it true you celebrate your birthday once every three years?

Tsunade  
Have you ever thrown objects at anyone when they don't listen to you or get you mad?  
You don't look a day over 30.

Sonar

**Iruka: No, only Naruto, when he used to act stupid at the academy. And, I'm only nice to people who respect my classes. Are you joking? I love teaching at the Academy. It's one of the best ways to contribute to society. Oh, thank you. Well… uh… you just have to believe in yourself. Oh, uh, thanks. Oh, no. Now, I'm embarrassed.**

**Kakashi: Of course. I do it all the time. Um, they're all addicted to porn?**

**Shino: Oh, thank you. Um, no, I don't think I ever had a fear of insects throughout my life. I was a bit nervous when the elders of my clan had me to be a host for the insects but you get kind of used to it.**

**Jiraiya: I don't know. I just all of a sudden had an idea and decided to write it down. Then, that idea just blossomed into a novel. And, I just decided to leave because I was bored and stuff.**

**Ebisu: It's a lie. I have no eyes! I'm just joking. **

**Kabuto: Well, I'm 22 years old now. But, since I celebrate my birthday every four years, because it's on February 29th, the leap year date, I am technically 5 1/2 years old. -laughs-**

**Tsunade: Yeah, ask Naruto.**

Gaara  
Hey panda bear! You're so cute. Need a hug?

Itachi  
poke of death x 50

TenTen  
Can I dare you to poke Kiba to heck?

Akara Uchida

**Gaara: Uh, sure, why not? -hug-**

**Itachi: Oi!**

**Tenten: Why Kiba? What connection do I have to him, other than we're in the same village?**

Kiba  
Would you do a woman doggy style?  
gets grabbed by the ear by Ebisu who chews her out for asking such a dirty question  
What would you do if Akamaru was replaced by a cat?

Kabuto  
Favorite pet?  
Do you think it's weird being compared to a poke'mon?  
Would you dye your hair?  
Most annoying person you met?  
Do you admit that Naruto had inspired you in a way?  
steals his headband and gives it to Iruka

Trilesto Mikamo

**Kiba: Oh yeah! Who wouldn't?**

**Akamaru: Arf Arf Arf Bark Bark Rarf Arf Growl! (Of course, Kiba would never replace me with a cat. Cat's are wimps)**

**Kabuto: I'm sorry. The Pokémon you're thinking of is Kabutops. Why would I dye my hair? Gray is an awesome color. Naruto is probably the most annoying person ever. I hate how he's all "I'm gonna be the best" and all of his other shit.**

**Naruto: Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me.**

**Kabuto: Hey, screw you! And, no he doesn't inspire me. I'm a bad guy, remember?!**

Iruka  
Is it true that some crazy things go down in a meeting with teachers or the hokage?  
Child hood dream?

Neji  
poke x 100

Shikamaru  
Do you think girls are the devil?

Killen Mortuda

**Iruka: No, the people in the meeting are all comprised of sane, well-mannered people. As for my dreams, I can't tell you. -whispers- It's private.**

**Neji: Hey, stop it! Will you?!**

**Shikamaru: No, they're just annoying, that's all.**

Shibi Aburame  
Is it true that your clan is used foor bug control?  
Ever had an out of character moment?  
How did you react when you found out your son got poisoned during the exams?

Temari  
Favorite color?  
Favorite jutsu?

Itachi  
Hey weasel!

Iruka  
What if I told you that you had been handcuffed to several fangirls in other stories?

Temakira Horoto

**Shibi: Yes. Our clan is used for bug control and to fight any other bug clans from any of our neighboring countries. No, I'm sorry. I rarely have an out of character moment. I am one of the clan elders so I must have to keep the image. I was shocked to see Shino unconscious but I had to stay calm because being panicky doesn't save people's lives.**

**Temari: Oh, my favorite color is violet and my favorite jutsu is the Summoning.**

**Itachi: Hey, mean person who calls people weasels.**

**Iruka: I would not believe it…**

Mizuki  
I thought you were jealous of Iruka because he became a teacher and you didn't. Stupid Kohona for holding you back.  
Why did you have to suddenly become a killer?  
How long did you work for Orochimaru?

Kabuto  
Do you desire to have a normal life?

Iruka  
Have you ever had a dream where you walk into your classroom with no clothes?  
What do you think you like/dislike about Kakashi?  
Is it true you got a crush on the girl at the ramen place?  
Worse advice someone has given you?  
What's the worse pick up line you heard from a fangirl or someone that was trying to hit on you?  
Worse pick up line I ever heard was :If you're the apple of my eye, I must be the liver and onions.

Lee  
Craziest fangirl experience?  
Ever tried to kiss Sakura only to get sent flying?  
What do you think of the other girls?  
Worse advice you told someone?  
Did you ever crossdress while you were drunk?

Everyone  
Who thinks Britney Spears is an awful singer?

Jade Maksai

**Mizuki: Of course I was a teacher. I was just a power hungry teacher who carried a grudge. I became a "killer" because our wounded comrade would have only sped us down and would make our mission harder to carry out. That's why. I worked for Orochimaru for eight years.**

**Kabuto: Pssh. No.**

**Iruka: No, but I did have on where I walked into the class in a bunny suit. Kakashi has the experience and all, but he's too hard sometimes. I never get any bad advice because this is a cliché TV show. **

**Everyone: -gasp-**

**Iruka: Just kidding. That would be so weird if it was. Hmm… the worst pick-up line, oh yeah. I love you, Iruka-sensei. Will you marry me?**

**Lee: Um, I am sorry. I do not remember. She did not send me flying, she just dodged my kisses. I told Neji not to get the carnations for Tenten, but it seems that Tenten really loves them. Did I what!?**

Itachi  
Favorite prank that you pulled on your brother?  
Is it true that Deidara used your underwear as a flag once?

Temari  
You so rock!

Kankurou  
glomps Kankurou

Tsunade  
How do you prounounce your first name?

Iruka  
Favorite book to read?  
handcuffs him to Velvet Sin just to annoy her

Akira Tomyei

**Itachi: I never really pulled any pranks on him. But, I guess, him finding out his whole reality was all a lie, that was a messed-up, twisted prank. I only hung his underwear as a flag because he stole my break dancing videos and then overlapped them with him and Sasori dancing around saying. "Break dancing is gay!" over and over again. IT IS NOT GAY!!**

**Temari: Thanks!**

**Kankuro: Ulp! Agh!!**

**Tsunade: Jeez… It's Su-Nah-Day. People… -mutters-**

**Iruka: The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. It is an INSPIRATIONAL book.**

Iruka  
Do you think it is wrong to be paired up with people like Gai and Kakashi in fanfiction?  
Have you ever hit any of Kohona's allies with a kunai when they got you mad?  
Funniest joke you heard?

Kabuto  
Has Orochimaru ever walked in on you at the wrong time?

Itachi  
Sasuke wants to kill you for crying out loud and he did in the manga but you used your eyes too much and more like caused your own death kind of.

Pein  
Can I become an Akatsuki member?

Akari Makari

**Iruka: Yes, it is. Since, I am not gay. I don't know why people would think such things. What? Why would I hit one of our allies? Do you think I'm trying to start a war? Um… okay. Two ninja are out in the woods when one of them collapses. He doesn't seem to be breathing and his eyes are glazed. The other guy tries to contact a medic ninja on his headset. He gasps, "My friend is dead! What can I do?". The medic ninja says "Calm down. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead." There is a silence, then a slice is heard. Back on the headset, the guy says "OK, now what?"**

**Kabuto: Yes! I brought home a girl from another village. We went to my room and after an hour or so, when I was doing something important, he makes clean the kitchen!! Argh! She was so upset that she just left without telling me.**

**Itachi: Hmm….**

**Pein: What skills do you posess?**

Gaara  
I think your father was kind of hot.

Iruka  
Better watch out. I see some fangirl wanting to handcuff you to Kakashi.

Jiraiya  
I always have a hard time spelling your name. Besides, toad sage, what other nicknames do you have?

Ebisu  
Can you prove that you are not a pervert?  
Most annoying task you had to do?  
Does Jiraiya drive you nuts sometimes?  
Who would be most likely to drive you nuts?  
Do you think Tsunade is hot?

Sarina Corem

**Gaara: Well, I don't. My father was a dick!**

**Iruka: Why me? Why Kakashi? Honestly, what connects us together?!**

**Jiraiya: They call me the Gallant Jiraiya and…!!**

**Naruto: Pervy Sage, the Great Pervert, the Pervert…**

**Jiraiya: Do you always have to do that? It ruins my reputation!!**

**Ebisu: I'm a teacher? I guess that's proof. My most annoying task… I guess… when I had to pick up poo for the Konoha dog show when I was a genin. No, of course he doesn't. He is one of the Legendary Sannin. Th-that's like saying one of your famous celebrities are annoying. And Konohamaru and his trio of delinquents are the most likely to, as you say it, "drive me nuts."**

Iruka  
Good answer last chapter on the humliating situation.  
Ever been mistaked for a girl? same question for Kabuto and Neji  
If you were stranded on an island with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki or Kabuto, what would you do?

Sasuke  
You're gayer than Itachi.

Itachi  
Why is your brother such a flippin' emo?  
sets Itachi's hair on fire

A Crazed Sue

**Iruka: No…**

**Kabuto: No…**

**Neji: What the-?**

**Iruka: I would probably do my best to survive and not pay so much attention to the criminals.**

**Sasuke: You're gay.**

**Itachi: He's that way because I killed the clan. -poof- Ha! Substitution!**

Jadel attacks Jirayia with a broom.  
Jadel: I'm not crazy!  
Velvet: anime sweatdrop  
Velvet notices that Iruka is missing his clothes.  
Velvet: I thought you got your clothes back Iruka but it seems that the fangirls love you.  
A pie goes flying and it hits the unsuspecting Naruto in the face while Iruka watches the whole thing.  
Jadel: Didn't know you got with Naruto finally Hinata.  
Velvet: Quit bugging her.  
Jadel then continues to beat up the pervy sage.  
Jadel: Hmm..maybe I should poke Neji to death.  
Velvet: I wouldn't try that if I were you.  
Jadel: Why?  
Velvet: Two words: TenTen.  
Jadel: Should I be scared?  
Suddenly weapons came flying but Jadel ducks and pervy sage is hit in the behind really good.  
Velvet: Nice aim TenTen.  
TenTen smiles.  
Velvet: I think I know who I want to hug.  
Velvet then jumps on Ebisu from behind and hugs the stuffing out of him.  
Jadel: You love that pervert don't you?  
Velvet: Shut up. Ebisu doesn't get enough love.  
Jadel: Well don't choke the poor guy to death.

Velvet gives Gaara some milk.  
Velvet: Don't throw up now.  
Velvet then starts saying random words in Kidomaru's ears and tries to tickle him.  
Jadel then throws cakes, trying to hit Iruka.

Jadel Thorn & Velvet Sin

**Everyone else: -watches interestedly with oohs and aahs-**

Sasuke: Why not teach me Chidori??  
Itachi: The lava part is because ur an Uchiha and ur element is fire and lava is like liquid fire  
Kisame: She said no, but I'll call u Shark Man  
Ino: Whatever  
Sakura: I see...but I still would have gone after Sasuke..but u are cooler now that ur stronger and not so whiny  
Naruto: OK!! CONSIDER IT DONE!  
Hinata: same as Naruto  
Kyuubi:...  
TenTen: Yea, but it's fun b/c I can flirt all I want and not get in trouble!!  
Kiba: Maybe u shouldn't insult him as much  
Akamaru: Ur welcome!!  
Shino: Yea, ur right...i dont have a whole lot of patience  
Gaara: YAY! hers more cookies -gives more cookies-  
Jiraiya: Sure...we'll go with that  
Kakashi:oh..but plz anyways?? If he makes u a movie I'll buy it for u!!  
Sasori: Ur welcome?? but yea, she got really mad at Sakura and Grandma Chiro...and when Grandma Chiro died she celebrated...it was weird...and she's gonna have a funeral for Itachi too.  
Deidara: -laughs- it's ok...my other friend still loves u...i think ur Ino's long lost twin or something...but she loves u!!  
until next time,  
Racergirl936 a.k.a Kari

**Sasuke: Hm, let me think about it… No!**

**Itachi: I see… m-hmm. **

**Kisame: Wee-hee!! Yay!! Beware the power of SHARK-MAN!!**

**Ino: Bitch…**

**Sakura: Thank you… I guess.**

**Naruto: Mmhmm…**

**Hinata: Thank you. I don't like mean people.**

**Kyuubi: What?**

**Tenten: I… see… yeah…**

**Kiba: But it's FUN!**

**Shino: I usually do, but he's so annoying sometimes.**

**Gaara: -scarfs down all the cookies- MORE!!**

**Jiraiya: Yeah! You bet we will!**

**Kakashi: He's already made a movie and I have in Special Uncut Edition. But, fine, okay, will you stop bothering me? First, you need to charge chakra into your hand. Then, make the correct hand signs and draw out the chakra you summoned. Finally, release the chakra at the last hand sign and voila, you have the Chidori, but don't use it a lot, otherwise you could kill yourself.**

**Sasori: Well, screw Sakura and Grandma Chiyo!**

**Deidara: Who's Ino?**

I'm not sick anymore, THANK GOD! But I am, unfortunately for you, still insane. Yeah, Naruto returned, but I missed the movie that was on right before the new episodes! It was scheduled to record because I didn't know if I was going anywhere, and then it didn't record! GAH! And I'm sorry to anybody I was being a jerk to, and also sorry for being nice to Sasuke. A momentary lapse in judgement.  
I don't know, maybe he likes eating them.  
So you admit you like tomatoes?  
Nice.. Just nice.. That so reminds me of the movie I watched last night...  
Hell yeah! I'm very perverted and none of you can stop me! evil laugh  
Okay, listen, if you're making me choose which side I'm on, then obviously it would be Sasori, because I like 'gay shit' like statues and... YAOI! Yes, fuck yes, I LOVE YAOI! SO HA!  
Since you're full up on cookies, would you like some milk?  
Ja-ne Bitches coughSasukecough

MyCookiesNotYours

**Zetsu: Well, maybe he doesn't! I mean, why would the most powerful ninja alive enjoy eating cacti?**

**Sasuke: Isn't that already well known?**

**Orochimaru: Which movie? -gasp- You watch porn?!**

**Sasori: -cough- Hell yeah! I love statues and hate… Yaoi… eww…**

**Gaara: Yeuff! (Yes!)**

**To all my dear fans:**

**Every great day must have night, and I am saying that the next chapter will be the last chapter for Ask the Naruto Cast. This will give me a chance to write stories with plots and other stuff. So, just to let you know that after the next chapter Ask the Naruto Cast will be the last chapter. Please send your last reviews and questions.**

**Arigato and Sayonara**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harrison: To all my esteemed fans, this is the last chapter of Ask the Naruto Cast. I'm so sorry that I have put it off for so long... GAHHH!!! Yes, I know you're all sad. But these guys need to get out and get a life, so I am letting them go after this. And also so I may write stories with plots in them.**

**Naruto: What? The last one?**

**Sasuke: Yes! The Freedom!**

**Harrison: Onto the last installment of Ask the Naruto Cast.**

I dunno, maybe he would... The nectar from it is supposed to taste good...  
Um... Yes...  
NONONONONO! It was Harold and Kumar's...The second Harold and Kumar movie... Yeah I can't remember the name...  
Yaoi is da bomb... If you've never read it, you have no idea what you're missing.  
I will miss you Panda-chan... I mean, Panda-KUN -hugs him-

MyCookiesNotYours

**Zetsu: No he wouldn't and that's that!!**

**Tobi: -whispers- Secretly, I do.**

**Sasuke: Exactly, so why would you think that I don't like them.**

**Orochimaru: Oh, Escape from Guantanamo Bay? Oh I see…**

**Sasori: No! Guy on guy action is disgusting. Now, Yuri is da bomb. I lika da girl and girl.**

**Gaara: I will miss you, too. I will think about you when I am free.**

Sasuke: FINE! MEANIE!  
Itachi: yup!! soo...do u feel bad about ruining Sasuke's life?  
Kisame: ok...tht was weird...but oh well!! im glad ur haappy...  
Ino: whatever  
Sakura: i guess ur welcome...wat hobbies r u interested in?  
Naruto: so...whats ur fave flavor of ramen?? i like chicken with soy sauce...  
Hinata: ur welcome...i'll try to be nicer!!  
Kyubbi: What?? i dont kno...ur confusing me...  
Tenten: yea...whats ur favorite color??  
Neji: me friend is begging me to ask u this...have u ever used ur byakugan to look at Tenten in a perverted way?  
Kiba: it may b fun...but still...cut him sum slack  
Shino: i kno sum1 like tht!  
Gaara: ok!! -gives Gaara more cookies-  
Jiraiya: whatever, perv!!  
Kakashi: YAY! -does everything Kakashi says and hits wall w/ chidori- kewl!  
Sasori: i just telling u wat she did!  
Deidara: ur lucky u hvnt met her yet...  
Lee: hi!! my bffl LOVES u!! she hates tht u like Sakura and she says u should stop chasing Sakura, who doesnt appreciate u, and start paying attention to girls tht do appreciate u, like her!!  
Racergirl936, a.k.a Kari

**Sasuke: Damn right.**

**Itachi: I only had to do it to protect him. But, yes, I do feel bad about it.**

**Kisame: Of course I am happy!**

**Ino: Whatever yourself.**

**Sakura: Training, um, spending time with friends, um, I'm actually a fan of the Nintendo DS. I love all the cute games they have.**

**Naruto: Tonkotsu Ramen! Pork Bone! It is THE bomb!**

**Hinata: Thank you so much! –nice smile-**

**Kyuubi: NOO! NO! You're confusing me!!!**

**Tenten: Uh… Bl- Pink!**

**Neji: What?! NO! NO! no no no no no!!! I'm not some sort of peeping tom!**

**Kiba: I know! I did already!**

**Shino: Now you know how I feel.**

**Gaara: -scarfs them down whole- I'm gonna miff your coofies.**

**Jiraiya: I'm not a pervert! I am an eroticist!**

**Kakashi: Just don't kill yourself.**

**Sasori: I know. And I was saying screw Granny Chiyo and the dumb pink-haired bitch!**

**Sakura: Ohh! Now, you're gonna get it!**

**Sasori: Bite me, pinkie!**

**Sakura: Do I have to kick your ass again?!**

**Sasori: You cheated last time!**

**Deidara: Okay… but, seriously, who is she?**

Ebisu  
Very nice joke. *chuckles*  
What do you look for in a woman?  
What's your age? I keep assuming you are in your 20s.  
I think you're my 6th favorite character. I don't remember.  
Favorite animal?

Iruka  
*kisses him on the cheek*  
Has anyone ever called you cute?  
Strangest rumor that you heard about yourself or someone else?  
Weirdest habit you picked up over the years?  
*chuckles* Sorry if I embarrassed you. *hugs Iruka* *blush*  
Do you think it is wrong for teachers to rush their students out of school? [my teachers did that alot and some were really mean]  
If you had to think up some cheer to encourage school spirit, what would it be?  
I do have something I could use help with. I put my dog to sleep in march but the problem is, I still think of my dog and often, I do want to cry. Any way of figuring how to get over it?

Kabuto  
You're older than me by one year and yes I do find you funny. The 51/2 years joke really got me laughing. I do envy you. I have to wait till the last month of the year for my b-day.  
*kisses him on the cheek*  
Any strange habits you picked up over the years?

Shino  
Even with the bugs within your body, do you sometimes feel empty?  
Worse dream you had?  
How is it that the Aburame clan is able to remain calm and neutral? There had to be a time where they could not control their emotions?  
Besides the time you laughed, ever had an out of character moment?  
Worse thing that happens during the training excerise with your team?  
Ever gave anyone fleas?  
How hard was it for you to adjust to your team of Hinata & Kiba?

Naruto  
Has Tsunade thrown any objects at you?

Kiba  
Is it true that you are allergic to cats?

Shikamaru  
You're my 4th favorite character.  
Does it seem strange that later on in the show, you become more of a main character?

Genma  
Favorite thing to do in your spare time?  
What has Tsunade say to you once when you didn't do something right?

Lee  
Strangest thing you heard about yourself?  
Do you think you are often underestimated?

Sonar

**Ebisu: Thank you! I like someone who is smart, funny and who is averagely good-looking. I am actually 31 years old, heh. What? I should be your number one! My favorite animal of all time is the zebra.**

**Iruka: Oh. Whoa, you caught me off-guard. So many times I've forgotten how many. It seems like people really like me! Um, my weirdest habit… uh, I rub my scar sometimes. Yes, I think it's very wrong for teachers to do that. They are the ones who are getting paid to teach and are the ones who picked the profession. Um… go school? Oh, that's sad… Well, I think you shouldn't do something crazy that you can't undo. If you need to, then cry but you shouldn't hang onto your loss so much. Instead, you should think about all the good things you currently have and think of things that don't involve your pet.**

**Kabuto: It's still technically the same waiting time all year no matter what birth day you have. Uh… I guess, being exceedingly cruel in battle…**

**Shino: No, I don't feel empty because I have bugs in me and they're my friends. I'm a ninja, I don't have bad dreams. We've always been a calm clan, because if you lose control of your emotions you lose control of your focus. I don't think so. The worst thing to happen to me so far during a training exercise is getting urinated by Akamaru. And even worse, is getting urinated by Kiba.**

**Kiba: That was Akamaru!**

**Naruto: Yeah, but she missed because of my awesome ninja skills.**

**Kiba: No…**

**Shikamaru: No, not at all. It just means that I'm developing more as a character and person.**

**Genma: Uh… Now, that I think about it… I don't really know. Watching hormone-filled teenagers beat the crap out of each other during the Chunin exams. Do it again.**

**Lee: My eyebrows are big. Yes, I feel I am often underestimated just for the way I look. Many of my former opponents think because I have this bodysuit on, I will be weak.**

Neji  
Ever kissed TenTen yet?

Ebisu  
Most rudest comment you heard?  
Do you hate Naruto?  
Do you wish that anything was different?  
Glad that you are not on the show much?  
*steals his sunglasses*

Tsunade  
Has anyone ever called you Sue or Sundae?

Iruka  
You got a good sense of humor.  
Ever scarred any of your students for life?

Itachi  
Your name does mean weasel.

Temakira Hiroto

**Neji: Uh… I'm sorry, but I don't kiss and tell.**

**Ebisu: Closet Perv! I used to hate him but now I have quite a lot of respect for him. Of course, I would like more show time.**

**Tsunade: No, no one except you.**

**Iruka: Thank you. No, I don't think I have.**

**Itachi: Your point is…**

Kidomaru  
Would you ever sing the spider man song and replace some of the words with your name?  
What do you like/hate about yourself?  
Like/Hate about the sound ninjas including Kabuto & orochimaru?

Kabuto  
Has Kidomaru ever pranked you?  
Did Orochimaru torture you or molest you?

Jiraiya  
You know, you should seriously change names. Half the people on always spell it funny.  
Favorite song?  
Favorite model pose?  
Ever used Naruto as a inspiration for a story?

Ebisu  
*scares him from behind by setting his pants on fire*

Askami Tatalus

**Kidomaru: No, but that's a pretty good idea. I like my attitude and my awesome abilities, but I hate that I wasn't strong enough and I died. The sound ninja are bomb!**

**Kabuto: What? Why? I'm a super ninja. And, no, I have a girlfriend, and if you laugh and say "nice cover" I'll kill you.**

**Jiraiya: Why? My name is well-known and famous.**

**Naruto: That's the same thing…**

**Jiraiya: My favorite song is… I like big butts. My favorite model pose is… too mature for your young ears. Actually, my story is an inspiration for Naruto.**

**Ebisu: -substitution jutsu* Hmmph, nice try.**

Neji  
*sets an explosive tag on him and sets his hair and jacket on fire*

Ebisu  
You may be a teacher but how could you fall for Naruto's sexy jutsu? You can't say you were taken offguard.

Iruka  
heh. Maybe it's because you and Kakashi both care about Naruto.  
By the way, you were paired with Naruto in a few stories. (*twitch in left eye*]  
You were in a bunny suit? Aw..how cute.

Sasuke  
*gives Sasuke a wedgie.

Kabuto  
You're sure you don't desire a normal life where your life won't be all a lie?  
Do you question who you are considering you live a double life?

Sarina Corem

**Neji: Why me?**

**Ebisu: Maybe I just like that stuff, okay?**

**Iruka: So… I don't like Naruto like that.**

**Sasuke: -substitutes Naruto for himself-**

**Naruto: OOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**Kabuto: Um, no, not really. My life isn't a lie. I don't live a double life. My girlfriend knows what my occupation is.**

Jadel walks into the room and flashes Jiriya.  
Velvet: Not again!  
Ebisu, Kakashi and Iruka both got nosebleeds because they just happened to be there.  
Jadel: Heh..I'm so damn good.  
Velvet whacks Jadel.  
Velvet: What am i going to do with you?  
Velvet whistles Itachi.  
Velvet: Itachi, can you please torment Jadel before I kill her?  
Velvet looks around. Jadel handcuffs Iruka to Shizune while they were not paying attention.  
Velvet: Jadel!  
Jadel: What?  
Velvet: Leave Iruka alone. I got a question for him.  
Velvet gets Iruka free of the handcuffs with a saw.  
Jadel: I had the key.  
Velvet: Whatever.  
Velvet kicks Jadel and Jadel passes out.  
Velvet: You'll have to excuse her. anyways, I want to know that if the teachers do seem sane, how come Tsunade yells so much?  
Velvet holds up a picture of Iruka looking stunned after Kakashi had Pakkun appear on his hand.  
Velvet: You got some really cute moments in the show.  
Velvet pinches Iruka lightly.  
Velvet: Ebisu, have you ever fallen asleep during a lecture when you were in school? What were you like in school?  
Jadel wakes up and whacks the pervy sage with a broom.  
Jadel: You should ebisu if Jiriya was the reason that he has a dirty mind without knowing it.  
Ebisu glares at Jadel.  
Velvet: As for Itachi, we know breakdancing is not gay. SuperCrew on America's best dance crew proved it.  
Velvet hugs Gaara and then stalks Gemna.

Jadel Thorn & Velvet Sin

**Itachi: I'm sorry, but I don't deal in torture anymore.**

**Iruka: Well, Tsunade's ….different…. I suppose.**

**Ebisu: What? Of course not. I was a studious student in the ninja academy.**

**Itachi: Yes, Super Crew for the win.**

Iruka  
How would you react to being paired with Sakura in a story?

Shizune  
You got paired with Kiba in a fanfiction [hears Kiba yell something]

Gaara  
Ever tried to torture someone with your sand?  
What happens when your siblings get you mad?  
*watches as jadel Thorn ties up his older brother to a tree*  
Fangirl has your brother!

Itachi  
Akatsuki says what?

Kasaka Masido

**Iruka: I'm sorry, but I, uh, don't support student-teacher relationships.**

**Shizune: I see…. Interesting**

**Gaara: I'm not murderous… at least, not anymore. I still stay calm.**

**Itachi: What…?**

harrison:why must you end this!?wait i know why..its because the characters need to get out of here and get on with there lives isnt it.  
Everyone:i have an explanation for giving you guys brokeback mountain, as we all know some of the characters are gay which is why i gave you guys that movie.  
sasuke:sorry i went crazy trying to get you to admit you like sakura,i should have treated my favorite character because its like the last chapter could you please admit youre love for sakura because everyone already knows you love her and all your doing is making your true love suffer.  
itachi: could you tell me the last step to the chidori?  
everyone:im gonna miss all of you..wait a minute why dont i just have a good bye party with you guys  
-breaks open hole in roof and jumps off of helicopter and into room with numerous party things-lets party!  
-after hours of partying i get on stage to make an announcement-  
i have a few things to say one i dont know how this stage got in -puts on slow song-time for the couples to dance and three Temari may i have this dance?  
everyone:ive had a good time with all of you..you rule!!i have only one more thing to say  
Harrison:could you eventually mak a sequal?

Alberto4395

**Harrison: Yes, they must all get on with their lives and so do I. Hopefully, I will write another story some other time.**

**Sasori: I am not gay.**

**Deidara: Don't look at me.**

**Naruto: Hinata.**

**Kabuto: I have a girlfriend in Oto.**

**Orochimaru: Guilty!**

**Everyone: -scoots away-**

**Itachi: Run at something and yell "CHIDORI!!!"**

**Sasuke: Fine… Okay… Here I go… Right now… If I liked someone, which I don't, I would, theoretically if I had to pick someone, pick Sakura Haruno, if I liked someone. There, you better be happy, now.**

**Harrison: No, you rock, for supporting this. I might make a sequel, or actually just a continuation of this, but if I were to write another story, I think it would be about Rock Lee as a jonin squad leader.**

Yes, very funny:)

Shino- i am implying something very sexual.-happy grin- are you down for that? or do you want to be on top? either way's fine with me. oh, and i love ur glasses.

Pein- why did you get the name the pein? it's kinda imtitating.

Jiraiya- you can say "Eroticist" but everyone else says pervert. Like Naruto for example.

Naruto- Are you afraid of Hiashi, cuz ur like with his daughter? i know i'd be scared.

Neji- have you ever tried a pick up line with Tenten? If you did, did it work?

Iruka- have you ever tried the Sexy Jutsu just to see if you looked hot as a girl?

Lee- you're so youthful, i love it. where you scared when you faced Gaara in the Chunin exams?

Kushina(Naruto's mom, right?yeah)- when did you first meet Minato?

Naruto- if your parents died at your birth, who took care of you as a baby? not that i mean to bring up bad memories, i'm just saying.

Kakashi- when did you get into Make-out paradise? don't tell me you emotionally scared as a child.

Gai- is there anything you like to do beside try to Kakashi and help Lee train?

Okay, i'll shut up now.

~CagedHeart

**Shino: -silence, perverted smile, points up-**

**Pein: My name is Pein, because I represent pain, like the "ouch" pain.**

**Jiraiya: Eroticist is just a nicer term than pervert.**

**Naruto: Just a little bit, he's a little over protective.**

**Neji: Uh, no. **

**Iruka: No, I'm not that low…**

**Lee: Of course not. I was excited to fight Gaara of the Desert.**

**Kushina: Yes, I'm Naruto's mom. Oh, boy, I met Minato during the Chunin exams and we just hit it off from then.**

**Naruto: I was in an orphanage for a little while until they kicked me out when I was seven. But, Old man Third gave me enough money to support myself.**

**Kakashi: My sensei actually got me into Icha Icha. He left one of his books lying around and I picked it up and started reading it. You can guess the rest.**

**Guy: I also train with Neji and Tenten. I also cooperatively play with Lee on my Nintendo Wii.**

**Harrison: Thank you guys so much. It's been a great ride. Thank you so much for the support throughout the months. And for the last time:**

**Arigato and Sayonara!**


End file.
